


Our Private Universe　私密領域

by busaikko, kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mental Illness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>小心雷木思，彼得說道，找尋證據；<br/>但天狼星發現的卻截然不同。</p>
  <p>西元一九七九年，聖誕節。</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Private Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89545) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> [授權]Happy New Year! I would be honored to be translated. (What language? /is curious) I’d love a link to the finished translation. And if you wanted to post on Archive of Our Own but need an AO3 invite, I can get one for you (^-^)  
>   
> Thank you!  
> love love  
> busaikko  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[私密領域](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/31169234943893622495.html)  
>   
> 附註：由於當初翻譯完成後所貼的網頁有字數限制，所以這邊會依照當初的分割貼成16章節，如有不便，還請見諒。

  
  
  
**──────────────────────**  
  
  
**第一天：12月21日（週五）**  


 

「小心雷木思，」在酒吧裡面，彼得越過啤酒、咖哩、炸魚片和薯條，透過《郵報》慫恿著他。「那就是我們所要的。多注意他一點。」當時詹姆和他們在一起，將頭轉了開來，點點頭。

那麼。所以天狼星一直看著他。試著接近他。密切注意著所有彼得說是可疑的徵兆，而當他注意的時候，他看見了它們。閃避，秘密，舊傷還有缺席。鄧不利多的眼睛跟隨雷木思穿過房間的方式。其它鳳凰會成員對他的出現而沉默的方式。當 **狼人** 這個字眼被提及時，雷木思臉上的表情。

要是你發現他就是那個間諜，彼得和詹姆說，在不久前的一個晚上，越過彼得母親廚房裡的中式外帶，我們會著手處理的。他是我們自己的成員之一。

罪證確鑿前都是無罪的，詹姆補充道，這次則是彼得將頭轉了過去。那讓天狼星想起當他母親走下樓到他們面前來時，他父親的表情。負心違願，他總是這麼講，多年後天狼星大為吃驚地發現，這並不是 **爛醉** 的同義字。

「證據。」彼得說著，仍在研究著牆上恐怖的酪梨色磚瓦。「那會有所幫助的。」

那就是天狼星怎麼來到 **這裡** ，到 **路平家** 度過他聖誕假期的原因。

雷木思推辭了詹姆父母親的年度晚宴和舞會，說他必須回家去。他看起來消瘦、精疲力盡還有吸菸過量。天狼星看著詹姆和莉莉，還有他們的腫包，然後在有點錯亂的狀態下問了雷木思他需不需要陪伴。他可以煮飯，他說，還有做些許的家務，以及公認的健壯和好用。雷木思的眼睛變得像精靈光芒一般閃閃發亮。那就是天狼星所需要的邀請函。

佇立在門前，鑰匙在他手裡，雷木思咬了咬唇回頭看。

「任何時候你想離開的話，都請自便。我不會介意的。那不會──」一個怪怪的表情──羞愧？在他臉上忽隱忽現。「不用為了我留下來。我習慣了。」

「把那該死的門打開就是了，我快冷死啦，」天狼星說。

進到室內並沒有比較好。客廳就和室外一樣冷冽：所有的窗戶都被打開了。雪就真的在沙發後方的地板上堆積。雷木思要他待在樓下，而他為此感到謝天謝地。屋子充滿了蔬菜燒焦的臭味、尿騷味，還有沒洗過的東西，跟無人清掃的灰塵。電燈沒辦法使用，雷木思說，嘟嘟囔囔著某些和帳單相關的東西。天狼星關上了窗戶，清掉積雪，和生起被遺棄在火爐裡的爐火。

他聽見頭上傳來一聲門磅地闔上的巨響，雷木思的靴子在赤裸裸的地板上的腳步聲，還有一道肯定是雷木思父親的低聲咆哮。 _幹，_ 他想， _我為什麼會在這？_

雷木思走下樓，並到爐火前方蹲踞下來。他仍然穿著他的夾克和圍巾；天狼星也是。  
  
「我爸在睡覺，」他說著。「有位村莊的女士應該要過來的。她一直沒出現。我付錢請她過來。他沒辦法……他沒辦法真的獨自過活。」雷木思在爐火前搓著雙手，然後站起了身子。「我幫你整理了我樓上的舊房間。」他脫下外套並掛到門後的鉤子上頭，但仍舊圍著他的圍巾。「你餓了嗎？」  
  
「不會。」天狼星說，甚至不想要去想廚房看起來會是什麼樣子。雷木思拿起他的包包走上樓去。過了一會兒，天狼星跟了上去。  
  
他不確定他對雷木思的房間有什麼期待。滿牆的書籍、魁地奇或是麻瓜搖滾樂團的海報，舊玩具。但是房間整潔又枯燥乏味。有著兩側傾斜的屋頂，床鋪則是在窗戶前方。一個抽屜式的廉價五斗櫃，系統家具組合而成的輕薄款。一個不會亮的電燈。想當然的。旁邊一個玻璃罩被燻黑的煤油提燈，散發著昏暗閃爍的光芒。牆壁貼上了花卉圖案的壁紙，兩者都因為光陰而暗淡泛黃。就這樣。  
  
「居家，」天狼星說，然後察覺到那聽起來有多挖苦。  
  
雷木思看了看四周，聳聳肩。「所有我沒帶走的東西，我父母親都扔了。我母親向來無法忍受亂七八糟的。我在毯子上施了保暖咒，」他補充道。「浴室就在走廊的正對面。你的毛巾在最上層的抽屜裡，熱水也好了。」他再次聳了聳肩。「睡覺的時候把門鎖上，還有把你的魔杖放到你的枕頭下方。」  
  
天狼星打開他的包包，取出他的睡衣。「好。晚安。」  
  
雷木思點點頭。「那，早上見了，」他說，而後輕輕帶上身後的門扉。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  哈囉～^-^  
> 這是人家第一篇算比較長篇的犬狼翻譯  
> 請大家多多指教囉！  
> PS. 任何錯誤或是有更適合的文字、句子、文法、意思都歡迎用力拍磚唷！  
>   
> 為了這篇譯文  
> 人家特意找了有小狼的圖片加工改良^-^  
> 還放了近日看到的一首很美的情詩  
> 可惜圖太小、小到看不到啦…嗚嗚嗚嗚QAQ||||……  
> 所以為了私心就也放到這裡面來  
> Somewhere there waiteth this world of ours  
> For one lone soul another lonely soul,  
> Each choosing eachthrough the weary hours  
> And meeting strangely atone sudden goal.  
> Then blend they, like green leaves with golden flowers,  
> Into one beautiful and perfect whole;  
> And life’s long night is ended, and the way  
> Lies open onward to eternal day.  
> ──Destiny, Sir Edwin Arnold  
>   
> 大意是這樣的：（請不要要求人家押韻了吧Q ﹁ Q||||）  
> 在我們這世上的某處等待著  
> 以一個孤單靈魂等待著的另個孤寂靈魂，  
> 彼此越過令人交悴的時空選擇了對方  
> 於是奇妙地相會彌補了突如其來的終點。  
> 然後他們交融，如同綠葉伴隨璀璨的花朵，  
> 形成美麗而完美的一體；  
> 接著生命的漫漫長夜已然了盡，和那道路  
> 開啟伸展前去永恆的白晝  
> ──命運，艾德溫．阿諾德爵士  
>   
> 意境是不是很美呢^-^？  
> 私心認為這首詩所描繪出來的意境和這篇文有些許的相似  
> 就像是兩個寂寞的半圓  
> 最終結合成了一個完整的個體  
> （發文前才來翻譯情詩，稍稍對自己崇拜一下下XDDD）  
> 希望大家會喜歡哦～^-^  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**第二天：12月22日（週六）**

 

全家人早就都醒了，天狼星才爬出床來。他並不想要──他的呼吸在他面前的白色枕頭裡升起，沒有比他在室外好多少──可是食物的香味四溢，他也飢腸轆轆。他沖了個熱水澡（浴室閃著剛刷過的晶瑩檸檬光澤），然後著裝，接著去尋找廚房的所在。

雷木思坐在摺疊式鋁桌旁，背對著天狼星，但他在他的位子上轉過身來微笑。房間閃爍著整潔的光澤；從雷木思眼睛下的深色陰影，天狼星猜他花了大半夜的時間。他從未懷疑過雷木思熱中於美化家庭；在這個房子裡，那大概是個無法拖延的問題。

「不知道我會在中午前看見你。」雷木思站起身，表明天狼星可以坐那個椅子。「爸，這是天狼星．布萊克，我學校的朋友。」

天狼星走向前去自我介紹，然後握了握他的手。他以前曾見過雷木思的父親，一回在火車月台上，還有幾次在學校裡面，當麥教授陪同他到醫護室時，散發出身強體健的氣息。他現在有著同樣強而有力的身軀，但不知怎地，他的幹練變得比較淡薄了。他的頭髮參差不齊，幾乎沒有修剪過，而且他穿著一套紅色的慢跑服取代他的專業藏紅色長袍。雷木思長得和他幾乎不像，天狼星心想；眼睛是同樣的棕色，卻不同的形狀，還有雷木思的身軀較為瘦長。他想知道四周是否有雷木思母親的照片；還有他是否有膽子要一張來看。

雷木思訴說著整天的行程，聽起來包括了相當多的衣物洗滌和跑一趟小鎮。他要天狼星去晾衣服，天狼星也同意了，只是稍後才察覺到那是雷木思以果醬吐司和香腸設下的圈套。雷木思看上去一心想清洗屋內衣物上的每條纖維，所有的床單、衣服還有毛巾。無可否認地，雷木思的工作比較累，包含了滿浴缸的熱水、刷洗和四散的淨化咒語。在他將最後滿滿一籃濕衣物帶下來的時候，雷木思只剩下一件單薄背心和睡褲穿著，但他仍然心情愉快地協助天狼星將床單拉直來晒，接著對所有的繩索施了一個全面的風起咒，使得床單輕快地啪噠啪噠作響。

「還有烘乾咒的，你知道吧，」天狼星說，搓著他麻木的手指。

「在陽光下曬乾聞起來會比較舒服。」雷木思說，在他們走回屋子時取下一件長褲和毛衣。他說了一個咒語，一陣蒸氣就冒了上來。聞起來帶有模模糊糊的炒洋蔥的味道。雷木思把衣服（還有味道）套到他已經穿著的衣服上面，接著打開熱水壺的開關。

「我們可以吃完飯後出門嗎？」他問道，已經拿出了薄脆餅乾、麵包和一罐罐裝火腿。

「你要我幫忙嗎？」天狼星說，禮貌性地，雖然看起來一切都在雷木思的掌控之中。

「你何不到處看看，然後寫個清單？」雷木思提議著，將火腿切成薄片，接著熱鍋。「我想我們幾乎需要所有的東西──牛奶、蛋、麵粉、肉、蔬……」

「食物櫃在哪？」天狼星問道，然後雷木思指向門邊的層架，放有幾個凹陷的罐頭，和裝著滿是灰塵還發芽的馬鈴薯的塑膠提籃。天狼星去向路平先生討了一張紙和原子筆，當雷木思將食物擺到桌上的時候，他依然在列他的清單。

「你不會要買所有的東西吧，」當天狼星擠出更多項目到紙張的背面時，雷木思懷疑地說道。他傾身上下顛倒地閱讀清單。「肉桂？你想用肉桂做什麼？」

「加到吐司上不錯，」路平先生心不在焉地說著。天狼星猜想那概括了路平家對食物的一般看法。

「隨便，我會買就是了，」天狼星說，將清單對折放入他的襯衫口袋。「我說了我會弄食物，而我說到做到。從現在開始，」他指著雷木思補充道，「你不准進到廚房，除了泡茶和看擺飾。這應該要是你的假日的。」

路平先生放下他的火腿和土司。「他聖誕節當天要去辦公室，」他說，對雷木思輕輕搖晃他的玻璃杯。雷木思從他手中接過並起身去將水加滿。

「你為什麼要去？月影？」

「半薪，」雷木思說著，當他父親和天狼星望著他時，熟練地壓抑住一陣扭動。「又不是說我們有什麼計劃。有嗎？我們有要做什麼嗎？」

「這嘛，我們可不會在沒有你的情況下開動聖誕晚餐，」天狼星說。他沒有說的是， **你手頭真有那麼緊嗎？** 屋子裡的每塊空地都在尖叫著家具出清，光禿禿的架子，點不亮的可笑電燈，在在都顯示著無關乎流行，而是關於雷木思讓自己工作至英年早逝的艱苦貧困。他知道雷木思有難以得到和保有工作的問題；他對他現在的工作相當地小心翼翼，小心到彼得影射著那很可疑，要不完全是黑魔法，聽著就像是真的。「不要做清潔工作了，我說我會處理的，沒嗎？」

他得用餐巾將雷木思趕離碗盤，然後再用來把雷木思綁在沙發上頭。他從架子上隨意招喚了一本書（《如何對你的敵人下惡咒與詛咒人們》），接著塞到雷木思手中。

「還有待在這裡，」他補充道。雷木思則是笑到不能自己，也無法以言語回應，但他倒是給了天狼星一個非常粗魯的手勢。天狼星叫路平先生去好好管教他的孩子，隨後進了廚房。

他出來發現雷木思仍然乖乖地坐在沙發上，可是他拿出了某種像是帳簿的東西，並對著某些像是非常複雜的算命學的東西皺眉。

「我們去買東西吧，」天狼星說，並把雷木思的外套扔給他。雷木思用一隻手抓住，然後將帳簿放進一個他塞在沙發下的破舊餅乾罐裡。他鬆開他自己，接著問了他父親是否需要任何村子裡的東西。有那麼嚇人的一下子，天狼星以為路平先生會跟他們一塊兒去；他打開門讓冷空氣進入。路平先生拉緊他的羊毛衫，然後說他要某種甜食。雷木思穿上外套，抓了他的圍巾，接著天狼星緊跟上他走到路上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  狗狗被小狼的早餐香味給引誘出床鋪呢  
> 可以想像得到只有狗狗鼻子露在棉被外面聞聞嗅嗅的可愛模樣XD  
> 然後輕輕鬆鬆地就拐了狗狗去做家事XDD  
> 話說雷米  
> 用狗餅乾的效果會比香腸和吐司好很多唷XDDD  
> 有照片為證如下XDDDDD：  
>   
> 被餐巾驅趕的小狼也好可愛  
> 還被餐巾給綁到了沙發去  
> 小天你怎麼捨得把雷米綁起來？！  
> （黑犬驕傲地挺胸：開玩笑！我超愛綁他的！）  
> 讓小狼獨自一隻留在客廳嗚咽著真是罪大惡極！！  
> （狼人露出白牙咬了黑犬一口：你才是欠綁的那個！）  
> 原來雷米的甜食中毒症是來自雷米把拔啊～  
> 果然小孩不能偷生  
> （謎：喂喂喂！那句話是這樣用的嗎？）  
>   
> 週末和家人去了喫茶趣  
> 兩年之後依舊是嘗鮮心態的又去點了推薦的素食套餐  
> 料理還是好好吃唷～（融化）  
> 不過菇菇湯跟茶麵線還是人家的最愛XDDD  
> （明明也很愛肉，偏偏次次去、次次都點素食餐的自己真是難以理解、捏？(遠目)）  
>   
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
「所以說，你爸怎麼了？」天狼星問道，總是不懂得圓滑。生命要那樣才更加有意思。  
  
雷木思踢了踢窄道邊髒髒的雪。「承受了過多的詛咒。大概啦。他曾經是個解咒師，你知道的。」他瞥了小徑一眼，而天狼星點點頭。他們曾經全都以為世上那是最酷的事情，還在學校的時候。「我一直試著解除它們。但看樣子沒有人懂得……」  
  
天狼星想起雷木思總是在做的鬼祟研究，然後他想知道，雷木思會願意為他所尋找的一個解藥付出多少代價。他可能會向誰尋求幫助。但他開口時，他卻沒有說出口來。「要是他沒有好轉的話，你會怎麼做？還是他惡化了？」  
  
「我已經向年邁巫師之家提出了申請。」  
  
「很貴耶，」天狼星說。比起衣衫襤褸的雷木思所有的還要更多的錢，就任何等級來說。  
  
雷木思對雪的摧殘更多了些。「鄧不利多知道誰想要那房子。我們會賣掉它。爸爸也有退休金。」當有些雪跑進他的靴子時，他跳了一下。  
  
「他還知道你是誰嗎？」天狼星突然問道。  
  
雷木思心情不佳地微笑。「好日子的時候。雖然他從不記得我多大了。我抓到他把床單剪的支離破碎，一次，是為了弄成尿布。大多數的時間，他認為我是他的初級助手馬修，一個天殺無能的解咒師。我很…我很高興他們折斷了我爸爸的魔杖。我是說，那很恐怖，而且會讓他抓狂，他甚至沒辦法自己煮開水，但我鬆了很大一口氣。我曾經害怕去睡覺。」他不再說話，攤了攤他的雙手。「反正。不關你的事的，獸爪。」  
  
那是路平式的『改變話題』。  
  
「那，假日計畫 **有** 什麼？」天狼星問，然後憂愁的表情又回到雷木思臉上。 _哦喔_ 。「我想說，」他說著，環顧四周尋找靈感，「我們可以弄顆樹。看起來這附近有一些。」  
  
雷木思瞥了瞥那座樹林。「我不確定我們能否就這樣跑到附近把樹砍倒。」  
  
「我們會把它挖起來幾天，然後再放回去，再聰明不過了。而且──」天狼星放鬆下來，對他計劃裡的泰然自若感到安心──「我們可以掛薑餅人上去。還有把禮物放到下面。」雷木思睨了他幾眼。「哦，梅林啊，你真的準備了禮物，有吧，月影？啊，好在我們正要去鎮上，我能說的就這樣。我買了件毛衣給你爸爸，」他猶疑地說著。「看起來沒什麼問題。我可 **沒有** 買一件給你哦，買了別的更好的給你，所以你得給我很棒的東西。我有提過我現在有個唱盤嗎？」  
  
「只有一千次吧，獸爪，」雷木思說，但他看上去稍稍少了點焦慮。  
  
道路繞過一個彎，然後小鎮出現在他們面前。一條部分結了冰層的河流，成群被雪覆蓋的房子座落在山坡上，煙霧自煙囪裊裊上升到蔚藍的晴空當中。  
  
「天殺的安靜耶，月影，」天狼星說，稍稍停頓了下。「你確定那裡有店家嗎？」  
  
雷木思捶了捶他的手臂。「我在這長大的，我總該知道吧。那是我上過學的學校，就在那邊，教堂旁邊。那座公園就是我曾經因為愚蠢的腳踏車和鞦韆大冒險弄斷我的手的地方。那一棵樹，就在斜坡下這邊，是長達八個月，比爾．考利和他同伴曾經每天用來等我，還有勒索我、要午餐費的地方。」  
  
「比爾．考利現在在幹嘛？」  
  
「死了。」雷木思簡短地說道。「吸毒過量，在我們六年級的時候。有些流言蜚語，留下一個女朋友和一個娃娃在世上。八卦在這裡可是有很強大的力量的，」他說著，僅半是抱歉的模樣，然後開始走下斜坡。  
  
「那是個警告嗎？」天狼星問，對於被告誡得乖乖地給逗樂了。  
  
「說也奇怪，我想不出一件，你今天能讓我下半輩子從此遠離村莊社交圈的事情。」  
  
天狼星頓了頓，想著至少十樣他能夠讓他們把雷木思燒成雕像的事情；而且肯定有些從他的臉上顯示出來了，因為雷木思咧嘴搖頭失笑。  
  
「好吧，也許你 **辦得到** ，但你不會做的。」  
  
「你怎麼敢打包票？」天狼星漫不經心地問著，注意到戰爭紀念碑在某些情形下對分身能有多挑逗。  
  
「因為我在求你乖一點。」  
  
「卑鄙小人。」  
  
「要是我公平地交手，我才不會贏咧。」  
  
雷木思拋出的那話語徘徊在空氣當中，伴著自虧的幽默，而天狼星聽著它們迴響，直到他的腦袋嗡嗡作響為止。  
  
「喂，獸爪，你神遊去啦。」雷木思扯了扯他的圍巾。道路在一個轉角匯入大街，那裡確實有著店家。「我們最後再買食物──太重沒法子帶著四處走。」 _哈，_ 天狼星心想， _你在等今日最後特價_ 。「你想去哪裡？」  
  
天狼星聳聳肩。「我會跟著你走。」  
  
雷木思笑笑。「既然如此，歡迎你加入健行之旅。」  
  
結果證明了那是實話。雷木思造訪了大街上的每一個店家，麻瓜的和巫師的都有，還有付清他父親的賒帳。（天狼星對於路平先生拿他買的東西做了什麼毫無頭緒；肯定的是，它們都不在屋子裡。雷木思聳聳肩，然後說道，他大概把他們忘在哪裡，或是被偷了。）  
  
看起來每個人都認識雷木思，然後天狼星發現自己在注視著他們的手。麻瓜是單純地笑笑，但每個女巫或巫師一定會做出迴避的手勢，任何從單純的走開、三根手指的『狼人』、到完全的『走開，惡魔』都有。有一間店家，店主對收銀台的女孩說悄悄話警告她，她拒絕對上雷木思的眼睛或從雷木思的手中收錢，要他把錢放在櫃檯上，然後直到他的手都放在他的身側沒有拿取的動作。店主刻意地一直背對著他。天狼星管緊了他的舌頭（緊緊地，在他的齒間），可是店門就在他爆發的時候在他身後關上。  
  
「那 **婊子** 。」  
  
雷木思大笑起來。「你比你知道的還要正確。看看商店的名字吧。」  
  
天狼星扭過頭來看。「那是同一個──？」  
  
「巫師界可沒有那麼多個灰背。那是他媽。」  
  
「梅林的蛋蛋，你怎麼受得了啊？」天狼星激動地揮舞著一隻手臂，而雷木思反射性地迅速下頭去。「你怎麼能住在這裡？」  
  
「獸足，」雷木思銳利地盯著他看。「冷靜點。」他等著，直到天狼星噴出他憤怒的一口氣，接著才走起路來。「首先，我 **沒有** 住在這裡。我討厭到這兒來，但這裡是家鄉。就現在而言啦。其次。」他把他的手塞進他的口袋裡，然後帶頭走進一座路口的小小公園。「灰背曾經是個爆竹，你知道嗎？他想要在巫師世界中佔有一席之地。他想要被轉變，就像那些找到吸血鬼的麻瓜一樣。可是在那之後，他很害怕，然後他要求我父親協助。而我父親無法幫他。那是個無法解除的詛咒。」  
  
雷木思在一座被冰雪覆蓋，還有柳樹環繞著的池塘前停下。「很顯然地，我父親他差點為了他對我做的事情殺了他。但是比爾．考利再也沒靠近過我。」雷木思的唇彎成一種彼得總是稱之為他的黑暗生物笑容。「比利就在那邊，」他說道，指著一個放在石頭上開開的啤酒罐頭，而那就是天狼星發覺到他們在一座墓園裡的時候，被死者團團地圍住。雷木思走了幾步路，然後彎下腰去，從一塊豎立在地面的墓碑上頭揩掉積雪。「我媽媽，」他說，站正身子，然後用摩擦著他通紅雙手間的圍巾尾端。「我們去買食物吧。」  
  
天狼星點點頭後跟上。雷木思看起來似乎沒有察覺到，他讓天狼星既怒火熊熊、極為震驚又滿是同情和哀痛的徹底無語。天狼星用手緊緊包住他的食物清單，然後死命地堅持下去。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  笨小天、  
> 雷米正在暗示岳父需要有人照顧  
> 居然還笨笨回很貴  
> 而不是說會負擔起雷米所有的重擔  
> 這是撲上去把小狼拐回家的好時機啊！（握拳）  
> 難怪沒得到回應的雷米會說不關笨狗的事  
> 看看、小狼生氣了吧？  
> 不過看在有對其他男孩子接近小狼而吃醋的份上  
> 還有真的聽話當乖狗狗的份上  
> 雷米還是帶回家再行管教吧XDD  
> 只是見到岳母也沒打招呼  
> 這個小天可能不只跪算盤囉？  
> 也許要來上個把月的節食XDD  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**第三天：12月23日（週日）**

 

星期天早晨，他們外出尋找理想的樹木。他們選中的樹是他們所能找到最好的、又不需要把彼此弄得死去活來：沒有完美的對稱，一邊還有些許的凹陷，可是高度適中。他們把它帶回屋子去，根部用粗麻布袋綁住，利用多重魔法還有純粹的蠻力。在經過漫長而艱苦的奮鬥後，將樹拖過了前門，天狼星讓雷木思去把樹豎立在客廳裡，而他則到廚房去告訴路平先生他們的冒險故事，取悅他，以及準備食物，烘焙掛到樹上用的薑餅人（他帶來了波特先生會吐白沫的薑餅食譜）。  
  
和路平先生說話很特殊：大多數的時間就像是在對一隻貓說話，可是就在他讓天狼星放下警戒的時候，他會冒出一個極為叫人困窘的評語。「你在浪費那塊肉，孩子，把那肥肉丟進去就對了，」或是，「是所有在學的年輕男孩他們頭髮都留得跟女孩子一樣，還是你們兩個是唯一的怪胎？」天狼星採取了點頭微笑策略，但是在雷木思出現的時候，他的唇已經被咬到發疼，他的臉滿是擦傷，看起來卻是令人討厭的滿足。  
  
雷木思有效率地清理桌面，收拾好他父親的早餐。路平先生任由他清，只緊握住他的填字謎遊戲。（天狼星有被警告過，說填字謎遊戲是神聖而不可觸摸。）  
  
「味道很香耶，獸爪，」他說，取出三套藍綠色的塑膠碗盤。  
  
「他有名有姓，」他父親厲聲說道。「你也是。叫名字。」  
  
「是的，長官。」雷木思說，轉身從抽屜拿出湯匙。他父親用報紙啪地一聲朝他的腿後方打下去，而天狼星則是差點打翻了湯。雷木思對上他的眼睛，凝視著他，直到天狼星轉移視線為止；然後取出餐具，將水杯擺到每一處放好。他取出一條新的麵包，切成薄薄的片狀。他各擺了一片到盤子上，接著期盼地看著天狼星。「就等你準備好了。」  
  
當他們第二碗湯解決超過一半的時候，路平先生抬起頭來看著他的兒子。  
  
「雷木思．約翰，」他說著，「以你母親的祖父及我的父親之名命名。我有生以來看過最醜的娃娃。學校過得好嗎？」  
  
雷木思放下他的麵包，並望著他父親微笑，那微笑揪疼了天狼星的心。 _彼得、彼得，_ 他想著， _應該是你要在這的，你這混帳。我是個差勁透了的臥底，我不像你。我不會理所當然地贊成起疑心。我會繼續找出事情證明你錯了，是不對的。_  
  
「離開學校了，」雷木思說。「我現在有個遞送貓頭鷹郵購包裹的工作，就在曼徹斯特那裡。」  
  
「你見鬼的為什麼要做那份工作？」他父親問著。「是你的人生，當然啦，可是你聰明到能做更好的工作。」  
  
雷木思聳聳肩。「我所能找到最好的了。那些錢會有用處的。」  
  
他父親大笑起來；不是天狼星以前曾經聽過的刺耳笑聲。「我們的雷木思用他的錢在曼徹斯特做什麼呢？女孩、啤酒和電影院？」  
  
「三個對了兩個，」雷木思說道。  
  
「哈。跟你老爸一個樣。你母親總是在問你什麼時候會帶人回家。我告訴她你還太年輕。你是該趁你年輕多多及時行樂。」  
  
雷木思咧咧嘴巴。「告訴天狼星關於阿爾卑斯山山脈的妖精部落吧。鑽石那個。」  
  
「哦，他才不會想要聽的，」他父親反駁道；但天狼星堅持著，而他們在數小時後仍在開懷大笑，久到連雷木思都結束清潔工作，而他們也都有了咖啡了（ **真的** 咖啡，天狼星弄的），然後天狼星冷卻了他的薑餅人軍隊，再將繩環穿過它們的頭部。那已經接近傍晚時分，當天狼星問了路平先生一個問題，卻對上一對瞇起的雙眼之時。  
  
「你天殺的誰啊，還有你在我的屋子裡做什麼？」他問。  
  
雷木思站起身子，將他的椅子在傷痕累累的地板上往後推得嘎吱響。「我會去拿梯子，對吧？」他宣布道。「我們會把聖誕飾品從閣樓拿下來。天狼星，帶爸爸去看那棵樹，好嗎？」接著他在天狼星能夠對路平先生重新自我介紹前走出了廚房。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  會吐白沫的薑餅人耶  
> 要是吃下去也會吐白沫就好玩（？）囉XDDD  
> 好想嚐嚐煮得一手好料理的小天的料理唷  
> 雷米好幸福～  
> 看那眼睛閃閃發亮等待開動的雷米也好可愛  
> 笨小天看了會心疼  
> 也不懂得快撲上去給雷米秀一秀  
> 有點好奇雷米三個裡對了兩個  
> 究竟是和誰去幽會啦＞＿＜  
> 難怪雷米要趕緊轉移話題  
> 拖雷米爸爸下水來當擋箭牌  
> 也是啦  
> 情人吵架回房吵  
> 才不會產生灰化的雷米爸爸石像XDDD  
> （含有25禁內容）  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
梯子有過半都腐爛了，可是雷木思設法在爬下來時不摔斷他的脖子，帶著兩個厚厚灰塵、標有 **聖誕節** 的箱子。他有流亡的蜘蛛在他頭髮裡，不過天狼星選擇不要提及牠。  
  
他們將箱子放置到爐火前方。路平先生拿了報紙坐進他的椅子，雷木思和天狼星則坐到地板上去。  
  
天狼星開心地打開箱子。他從未真的裝飾過一棵樹：在他父母親的房子裡（他教他自己不要說 **家** ），而在霍格華茲的時候，他有的總是已完成的聖誕樹。他翻出一球糾纏的聖誕樹小掛燈，然後交給雷木思解開它，這樣他才能將好玩的部份留給他自己。  
  
他把一串褪色的紙環放到一旁去。帶著鉤子的紅色和銀色精緻玻璃球。當他打開箱子時，一整群色彩繽紛的鳥自呼呼作響的羽毛間飛了上來。牠們在房間內四處俯衝、嘰嘰喳喳地鳴叫，然後才在樹上安頓下來。  
  
「我們通常會先把燈點亮，」雷木思說道，但是他在微笑著。  
  
「牠們棒透了，」天狼星說，完完全全地陶醉其中。他將一隻亮黃色的鳥哄離牠的樹枝，然後安置到他的頭髮裡。牠拉出幾縷髮絲，接著開始為牠自己在他的耳朵上築起巢來。  
  
結束了第一個箱子，天狼星開始著手於第二個箱子。他不確定第一個東西是什麼。那被報紙包裹住而且還很重。他拆開它並盯著瞧。那是用黏土做成的，用紅色和棕色上了色，還有大大的綠色眼睛。  
  
「雷木思，」他說道，舉起它來。雷木思看到就漲成了紅色。  
  
「哦，梅林啊，我應該要把它丟掉的。」  
  
「那 **是** 什麼？」  
  
雷木思燒得更加通紅。「那應該要是一隻大象的。我以前有些特殊偏好。我在幼稚園做的，」他補充道，辯解地闡述。  
  
「這真是……」天狼星搜尋著最噁心的形容詞。「……迷人。而且你還是自己上色。我無法自制地愛上這隻大象了。如果你把它扔了，我會傷心欲絕的。我唯一的問題是怎麼把它放到樹上去。」  
  
雷木思拿起他的魔杖；天狼星用他的手指反射性地纏繞住大象。  
  
「只是一個簡單的漂浮咒啦，真是的，獸爪。」雷木思在那暱稱溜出口時微微地縮了下；天狼星想知道，在這短暫的拜訪結束之後，他們是否會被彼此定位為完全的陌生人。就像他越來越覺得現在他們是的完全陌生人。  
  
大象從他的手裡飄起來，舒舒服服地安置在樹的頂端，使得兩隻情侶驚恐地唧唧啾啾叫。  
  
雷木思再次輕彈他的魔杖，然後燈亮了起來，蜿蜒曲折地，將它們自己纏繞包覆上樹。天狼星把玻璃球交給他去處理，好讓雷木思遠離他的箱子。  
  
他拿出一組繪有金探子、搏格和掃帚的木製圓盤；星星是用冰棒棍和細繩做成的；還有一串串松毬和海貝。他最後加上了薑餅人：小鳥們看起來似乎對它們非常地有興趣，而他猜想它們到節禮日就會縮水成餅乾碎屑。他折斷了一條腿餵食在他頭髮裡面的鳥兒。  
  
路平之樹明顯地很古怪，但很可愛，天狼星決定著。  
  
箱子裡的最後一樣物品，是用一條褪色的青綠色緞帶綁住的鞋盒。他打開它和翻越過紙巾，接著注意到雷木思在看著他。  
  
「我母親做了這些，」雷木思說，他一邊掀開一個木雕的耶穌誕生圖。天狼星拿出了綿羊、鵝、山羊和乳牛。雷木思移到他身旁坐著。「她用她的臉做成聖母瑪利亞，和我爸的做成約瑟夫。」他抓出娃娃展現給天狼星看。  
  
天狼星低頭仔細看著熟睡的小小耶穌嬰兒。「我以為你爸爸說你曾經是個醜娃娃。」  
  
「他還沒有出生，」路平先生說。「不然她就會放棄那工程了。這裡。」他起身穿過角落破舊不已的書桌，在雷木思的反對下取出了一本相簿。他打開它並遞給天狼星。「那是他出生後隔天。我們原本期望他會很快就有所改善。但看看變得怎樣了。」  
  
照片的顏色已經淡化了，可是當天狼星看著時，浮腫又沒睫毛的眼睛眨巴著，還有沒牙的嘴巴大張地嚎啕大哭。  
  
「老天啊，」天狼星說道，無法轉移視線。「別讓莉莉看到這個。你看起來真是有夠像隻猴子的。」  
  
雷木思做著無用功想奪回相簿，於是天狼星起身坐到路平先生椅子的扶手上，抓著相簿，這樣他們兩個才都能看見。過了一會兒，雷木思在壁爐石板上躺下，手臂覆蓋著他的臉蛋；可是天狼星可以肯定，他在他父親敘述他照片裡的人生時有在傾聽著。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  小天好壞！  
> 雷米頭髮裡有不速之客居然不幫忙趕走  
> 還留下來眷養  
> 小心地位馬上被比下去XDD  
> （被狗咬：區區一隻蜘蛛是什麼東西！）  
> 興奮地圍著聖誕樹繞圈圈的小天真可愛  
> 還偷偷拐走一隻  
> 等回房間小天你就完蛋啦XD  
> 不過那個小鳥窩應該很可愛吧  
> 好想偷偷插一朵花上去  
> 阿花小天XDDDD！  
> （被黑犬當破布娃娃亂咬）  
> 然後小天的花言巧語怎麼遇上雷米就鱉腳掉了  
> 難怪會怕雷米毀屍滅跡  
> 兩隻狗狗甜甜蜜蜜靠坐在一起  
> 雷米沒把握機會窩進小天懷裡藏臉真是錯失良機  
> 笨小天還把握機會糗雷米  
> 壞狗狗！  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**第四天：12月24日（週一）**

 

雷木思將一層報紙攤開鋪到廚房地板上，然後在中間放了一張椅子。「剪頭髮，」他以解釋的方式對天狼星說道，一邊將剪刀磨得青光熠熠地鋒利，還有刮鬍刀。「我們向來都會去參加午夜彌撒。」他相當心滿意足地轉向電燈：他特意外出去了一趟郵局，而且很顯然地對某人百般懇求過，好同情他並將電源開通給他。  
  
「你頭髮長長的比較好看。讓你看起來比較沒那麼書呆。」  
  
「褒揚出自天狼星．布萊克還真是個褒揚，」雷木思乾巴巴地說道。他把他的武器放到桌上，然後去找他父親。  
  
路平先生看上去比較沒那麼瘋瘋癲癲了，天狼星心想，隨著他修剪過後參差不齊的髮尾。雷木思用泡沫和刮鬍刀整理完畢後，往後退開。路平先生看起來就是他在家庭照片裡原有的樣子，像個魔法部員工。他站起身子，然後雷木思將他羊毛衫上殘留的頭髮碎屑拍掉。路平先生到桌邊坐了下來，在解決填字謎和看向他手鏡裡的頭髮之間來回輪流著。  
  
「你也該弄弄我的，」天狼星突然說道。「如果我們要一起去教堂的話。」  
  
「我難以，」雷木思說，微微笑著，「想像你在教堂裡。」  
  
「想像我是個唱詩班男孩吧，」天狼星說著。「每週三次在聖伯佳練唱。感謝上蒼我有變聲了。」他坐下來，並拉了毛巾到他的肩膀上頭。「別太多啊，你小心了。對我溫柔點。」  
  
「他看起來還是像個女孩子，」路平先生說道，在雷木思剪完的時候。  
  
「剪掉兩吋了耶，爸。」雷木思頓了頓，剪刀仍然在他手中，然後看向他的父親。  
  
「我會弄你的，」天狼星提議道。  
  
「我可以自己來。我懷疑你一生中是否曾經剪過頭髮。」  
  
「那能有多難？」天狼星問，推著雷木思坐進椅子裡。  
  
「我要看見他的耳朵，」路平先生說，而雷木思翻了翻白眼。  
  
「最重要的事情，」雷木思說著，在天狼星猶疑地剪掉後方一大把頭髮的時候，「是不要試圖以剪掉更多去矯正錯誤。」  
  
「哦。好，」天狼星漫不經心地說道，雷木思嘟囔著，接著從桌上抓起了鏡子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他們在十一點鐘的時候離開房子，在陣陣的刺骨寒風與雪中往教堂走去。天狼星拿著火炬，而雷木思的一隻手抓著他父親的手臂。斜坡上的道路，因為結霜和崎嶇不平而變化莫測。當他們抵達教堂的時候，鐘聲開始敲響，雷木思愉悅地抬頭望著。在一位穿著厚重的女士向他們過來，並熱切關心地向他們揮手示意，推著雷木思和他父親進入教堂時，天狼星往後跌了一步。雷木思堅持待在後方的長椅（天狼星暗自懷疑，這個偏執症狀和他腦袋後方的狀態有關；那沒有那麼糟吧──天狼星有趁雷木思沒在看的時候，偷偷地讓最慘的部分重長了一些回來），然後他和雷木思坐在路平先生兩側。  
  
儀式很長，而且教堂冷斃了，可是音樂卻是悅耳地熟悉。天狼星發現他自己不願意離去，雖然或許和窗外颯颯吹著的寒風有所關聯。吃吃地笑著的女士們其中之一由女兒陪同著，催促她丈夫上前載路平先生一程，送他回家，然後很抱歉地說他們沒有位子給男孩們了。雷木思有禮貌地說他很感激，這點寒冷絲毫沒有令他感到困擾，然後他將鑰匙給了他父親。  
  
  
  
  
當他們一拐過教堂的彎，天狼星和雷木思就消影，開懷大笑著，立刻出現在廚房裡。雷木思讓天狼星上樓去睡覺，然後坐下等待他父親回家。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  愚人節快樂～！  
> 不知道今天這個日子又有多少人被騙了咧XDDDD  
> （群起圍毆）  
> 啊、還有雙子生日快樂唷～^-^  
> 賀文不是故意忘記的  
> 人家不要當新商品的實驗品啊啊啊啊啊……  
> 以後再補上、嗯？  
> （慘遭雙子夾攻惡整、噗QAQ）  
>   
> 雷米酸溜溜地表示小天都不哄他  
> 難得的一句甜言蜜語都被打回票了啦XD  
> 不過小天去參加唱詩班練唱的確是很難以想像耶  
> 怎麼樣都很突兀的感覺XDD  
> 在翻譯小天被剪頭髮的這段時  
> 有點笑到不能自己  
> Do在某些口語對話裡有 ~~愛愛~~ 的意思  
> 不滿意（？）雷米剪的髮型的小天就回了雷米說  
> I’ll do you.  
> 雷米還不領情回小天  
> I can do it myself.  
> 可以請你們不要這麼開放直接在雷米爸爸面前就來嗎XDDD（大誤特誤）  
> （同時被狼與犬咬得稀巴爛）  
> …所以中文勉勉強強翻成了弄  
> 希望大家在聽過解釋之後回頭看有添加一點笑點XD  
> 於是傾向於自己雙手萬能（？）的雷米還是被小天弄了  
> 而且結果還是很不滿意  
> ……的頭髮XDDDDD  
> 硬要躲到後排座位的雷米真是可愛透了XDD  
>   
> 然後雷米和小天去的是耶誕子夜彌撒  
> 彌撒是不論天主、基督教都有的  
> 相信大家都知道聖誕節其實是耶穌誕生的日子吧？  
> （附帶一問：12月25日是臺灣的什麼節日？回答聖誕節的可以去面壁思過了XD）  
> 天主教用來紀念耶穌的方式就是舉行彌撒  
> 迎接救世主的誕生  
> 在聖誕節前夕與聖誕節都有彌撒  
> 分別是前夕彌撒和三台彌撒  
> 三台又分別是：子夜彌撒、黎明彌撒、天明彌撒  
> 前者所讀的經文強調新生命的誕生  
> 後兩者則是強調光所象徵的意義  
> 所以聖誕節才會是西方世界很重要的大節日唷  
> 另外週日去的則是稱為主日彌撒  
> 彌撒還被稱作基督最後的晚餐  
> 以紀念耶穌的苦難  
> 將彌撒作為最後晚餐的一份禮來紀念祂  
> 曾經去參加過一位同學所屬的教會舉辦的音樂會  
> 其實是教會成員的唱詩發表會  
> 他們唱的歌曲真的很好聽唷  
> 有機會或興趣的人可以去玩玩的  
> 教會的人很好  
> 不要擔心他們會強力遊說你要加入教會  
> 人家可是親身體驗去過（每個學期兩次、兩次都會去玩XD）  
> 每個人都熱情得很可愛呢^-^  
> P.S 雖然人家依舊屬於無神教派啦XDDD  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**第五天：12月25日（聖誕節）**

 

天狼星設定他的魔杖在聖誕節的六點半叫醒他，因為雷木思要去上七個小時的班，而且他才不要看起來像個徹底的懶惰鬼。  
  
他翻過了身子，要不是某種東西從他胸口滑走，還掉到地上去的話，他可能會倒回去睡。他探出床緣，接著發現那是他的一隻襪子，還有像是橘子的東西在腳指頭處。他小心翼翼地撿起來，盼望雷木思用的至少要是隻乾淨的襪子，然後把它倒到被子上來。  
  
還是個孩子的時候，他總是會從他的聖誕長襪得到糖果。這個可別具一格多了：除了蜜柑之外，還有帶殼花生、一串辣椒和一小罐淺紫色果醬（標示著『馬鈴薯』）。他還得到了一條黑色肥皂、兩枝原子筆和一本小小的新年度口袋日誌。  
  
「聖誕老人帶什麼給你了？」他搖搖晃晃地踏進廚房時問了雷木思，當他看著雷木思時，才發現他仍然穿著他的睡衣，而且大概還有個恐怖的起床亂髮。  
  
那看上去一點也沒有困擾到雷木思，他穿著他的外套和圍巾，雙手環繞著一杯茶地佇立著。「襪子、內褲和香煙。你呢，爸？」  
  
他父親並沒有從《郵報》抬起頭來。「手帕、內褲和杏仁糖蛋，你這蠢小子。」  
  
「喂，你明年除了竹籤什麼也沒有，」雷木思說著，推過一盤香腸、蛋和沙拉到天狼星面前。「聖誕快樂。」  
  
「我們什麼時候可以拆禮物？」天狼星說，吞掉滿口的甘藍菜絲（他總是先吃掉他討厭的東西）。  
  
「晚餐之後，」路平先生說道。  
  
「而且你要煮飯，」雷木思開心地補充著，將茶壺擺到桌子中央。「我應該兩點就會回來了，最慢三點鐘。」他輕啜著他的茶。  
  
「那是不對的，在聖誕節工作，」路平先生說，而雷木思聳了聳肩。  
  
「你不該告訴我職業道德的。那我就會還在睡啦。」  
  
「哈，」他父親說著。「這樣啊，告訴都爾欽她得幫我完成她的報告。」  
  
雷木思緊了緊他的圍巾。「我會的，」他說道，放下他的茶杯，對天狼星點了點頭，而後在取而代之的空氣的啵地一聲中，消影離開。  
  
路平先生有個不錯的一天，而天狼星深感寬慰。他們最後花了整個早上和打開的無線電一起待在廚房裡，爭辯著魁地奇，還有和討論關於雷木思的事。路平先生證明了，他甚至無法成功地去馬鈴薯皮。天狼星想起他自己，在他發現馬鈴薯是連皮長的以前，他至少有十五歲了，甚至連詹姆都對他的無知大笑不已。  
  
天狼星認為他能全權處理聖誕節晚餐；當他問雷木思和他父親通常做些什麼時，他們聳了聳肩並看著對方。  
  
「我們去年有雞肉嗎？」雷木思問著他父親，後者對著他大笑。「我想我們有吧。或者可能只有火腿三明治。還有馬鈴薯。」  
  
唔，他們也許只有三個人，但天狼星打算要把事情做得盡善盡美（波特太太灌輸過他傳統的重要性，而波特先生傳授了他的食譜）。他弄了隻雞在烘烤，跟培根、香腸和填充餡一起，然後還有馬鈴薯、紅蘿蔔以及（因為雷木思在他的經濟狀況下，對於一餐內沒有含些甘藍類的東西感到不安心）一大堆寧可是弄錯了的球芽甘藍。  
  
雷木思堅持過他們不需要任何一種布丁或是蛋糕，可是天狼星已經做了蛋糕（就在他樓上的包包裡），所以他只是微笑，還有對雷木思女生體型的外表給予挖苦的評論。他用了波特先生的食譜做布丁，伴隨而來的蒸氣使他的視線模糊。雷木思會有他的布丁 **和** 蛋糕的，還有，把它們吃掉。  
  
天狼星將一張床單變形成桌布，而路平先生拿出一箱的紅色蠟燭（全都只燒了一半）。餐具在被變形成瓷器後，仍舊都帶著點藍色，但願它們在燭光下並不會太過糟糕，天狼星盼望著。他洗了洗他的手，然後在爐火的舒適之中等候雷木思。  
  
天狼星猜想，這該是他翻遍雷木思所有物尋找證物的時候；但那很卑鄙下流。不管怎麼樣，雷木思看起來並沒有擁有太多的東西。他的衣物在樓下櫥櫃內的一個箱子裡；他有一些書籍在書櫃上，和他放在沙發下裝有墨水、羽毛筆及羊皮紙的罐子。那是有可能的，當然啦，他的牙刷其實是一篇黑魔法論文巧妙地變形而成的。可是天狼星認為低落到那種程度的猜疑會招致瘋狂。  
  
在他聽見後門嘎吱響的時候，他才打起瞌睡而已（他懷疑雷木思是別有目的地讓門軸生鏽，做為一種低廉的警報系統）。他讓路平先生起身去和雷木思說話：他從兩點就一直盯著時鐘看。在雷木思走進來掛起他的外套時，他看上去累翻了，但他低頭對著天狼星微笑。  
  
「看守著家長，是吧？」  
  
「總要有人做啊，而我高貴地自告奮勇囉。」  
  
「家裡聞起來棒透了。我餓死啦。我只想要一個快速的沖澡，不過──」他從他的外套口袋拉出一個小袋子，然後扔到天狼星肚子上。「我在鎮上買了點東西。」  
  
天狼星瞅著袋子內瞧。「我就知道我們少了些什麼！就相信你會記得爆炸的東西。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  小天這次得到的大概會是此生難忘一份聖誕襪 **糖果** 吧XDD  
> 也有點點好奇馬鈴薯果醬罐裡是什麼模樣  
> 不知為何  
> 爆炸頭小天總是會讓人家想到貴賓狗狗  
> （被狗咬：我是威武雄猛的大黑狗！）  
> 甘藍菜很好吃的、小天  
> 挑食的話就會被雷米反撲囉！  
> 十五歲才知道有馬鈴薯皮…  
> 那小天知不知道馬鈴薯不是長在樹上的咧XDDD？  
> （黑犬啃咬：我 **已經** 知道了啦！）  
> 雷米怎麼可能會對甜點有所抵抗咧、笨小天  
> 那是雷米激你去準備甜點小山滿足他的啦XDD  
> （被狼咬：要你管！）  
> 想想雷米去年連隻烤雞都沒有  
> 小天還不趕快補上一堆巧克力山XDDD！  
> 貼心的雷米都記得你愛爆炸物的說  
>   
> 甘藍菜其實就是常見的高麗菜  
> 不過台灣的高麗菜確實比較香甜  
> 就算同樣是拿來生吃也比較好吃呢^-^  
> P.S 偷偷小吼一聲：兒童節快樂啊～各位XD  
> 　　（這邊有兒童嗎：P？）  
>   
>   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
雷木思有個他看起來很熟練的聖誕煙火改造技巧，天狼星心想：比起碰地一聲的開始，他們有震耳欲聾的慶祝鼓樂和喇叭聲，以及飛得像是被激怒的大黃蜂的火花製小龍所發散出的濃厚煙霧。在後門被打開，還有龍都攀昇天際之時，他們返回去認領他們的帽子和說冷笑話。雷木思拿到了海盜船長的帽子，想當然地，他拒絕用來交換天狼星帶有薄紗的圓頂女帽。當天狼星將他的視線轉向路平先生的金色王冠時，他對上了一個得意洋洋的優越笑容。  
  
「想都不要想，孩子，」路平先生說著。「那很適合你。你看起來就像是美國總統的夫人。」雷木思被滿嘴的廉價酒嗆到，就連天狼星把雞肉放到路平先生面前，開始分切時都還在亂噴口水。  
  
交談很少：桌子小到連社交潤詞『把馬鈴薯傳給我』或『再來一點香腸，麻煩了』都沒有必要。天狼星稍後咒罵道，雷木思自己就吃掉了半隻雞，雷木思則是毫無異議，只接著說他還吃掉了半數的球芽甘藍，還有應當獲得一枚勳章。布丁剩下了頂部的燒焦痕跡，然後天狼星注意到路平先生偷偷地鬆開他的皮帶，那是個晚餐做得很棒的表示，他認為啦。  
  
他們一塊兒洗了餐盤，接著去拆禮物。路平先生對天狼星送的毛衣表示感謝，紅色的，搭他總是在穿的那套慢跑服恰恰好。雷木思給了他一本寫有所有奇聞軼事和對填字謎很有用（他說的）的書。  
  
天狼星也有兩個禮物。他知道他會從雷木思那邊得到唱片，而且非常地興奮結果是兩張吵鬧公雞樂團（「來自曼徹斯特最棒的東西」），雷木思說是任何超值唱片精選集的必備品。他的父親批評著，在他的年代，樂團有著真正的名字的，像是鐸力斯和里多的魔法搖擺樂團（「感謝上蒼買不到他們的黑膠唱片，」雷木思故意地自言自語道，然後迅速低頭躲進報紙裡）。路平先生則給了他一本破舊的 **《梅勒理太太給新手主婦的符咒書》** 副本，有著以棕色墨水整齊地寫在扉頁的 **妮薾．路平** 。  
  
雷木思是最後一個拆他禮物的。從他父親那邊，他得到一包香菸和五磅紙鈔：它們被包裝的很糟糕，就像另一本書一樣，用《郵報》的體育版包裹著，那是天狼星發現它們並不是雷木思給他自己的唯一提示。從天狼星、詹姆、莉莉和彼得這邊，他得到一頂可摺疊進背包裡的名副其實巫師帳篷，是他們以五十本第八屬色郵票從斜角巷贏得的。（「那還沒撐起來過，」天狼星解釋道，但不管怎樣，雷木思都很興奮不已，他看得出來。）  
  
他最後才拆開天狼星的禮物，一條還未退出近五年流行，或是被胡亂修剪地坑坑疤疤的牛仔褲。彼得在夏天的時候沒收了雷木思最後一件牛仔褲，說他那麼做是在保護英國成年女性的花朵們遠離與雷木思迫在眉睫的男子氣概的邂逅。  
  
「我本來要買吊帶皮褲給他的，」天狼星在雷木思跑去試穿他的牛仔褲時說，然後在雷木思回來時，他們仍在談論皮褲和吊帶（天狼星的心裡困惑著，有多少話題是路平先生能以「當我還年輕的時候，」作為開頭句子討論的，除了無法回憶起他半小時前做了什麼以外）。  
  
「遮住你的耳朵，小雷木思，你父親知道關於女人執鞭的，比我能叫得出來的任何三個人的名字還要多。」  
  
「上了一課，是吧？」雷木思問著。「這件完全合身呢，謝謝。」  
  
天狼星挑剔地打量著他。「你應該要試著用食物取代你的菸，那也許能在你骨頭上添幾兩肉。你轉個身就會消失了。我得要更常餵食你的。」  
  
路平先生將他自己推起身來。「我能再弄些晚餐給我自己。你是不是有說哪裡還有個蛋糕？」  
  
撇去他們幾個小時之前發誓，至少到新年前再也不要食物的事實，那份蛋糕不知怎麼地還是幾乎完全消失了。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  復活！XDDD  
> 原本以為可以在當天將下面的資料趕出來的  
> 對於先前只看見研究中三個字的大家很抱歉唷QAQ  
> 以下！  
>   
> 雷米買的煙火種類好對小天的胃口啊  
> 肯定也讓小天大開了眼界吧^-^  
> 小天抽到的帽子（pillbox-with-tulle）大概是長這個樣子  
>    
> 可惜沒有找到黑色的、感覺小天就是黑色代表（？）  
> 雷米快把總統夫人帶回去自己享用吧XDD  
> （被狗咬）  
> 然後順道補上雷米吃光光的球芽甘藍好幾顆XD  
> （又稱抱子甘藍，俗稱小洋白菜、小圓白菜、小捲心菜、小椰菜等，和青花椰菜同科）  
> 小小很可愛的、大約2.5-3.0公分大小  
>    
> 摘下來以前是這個樣子長在樹上唷↑、很有意思吧XDD  
> 從球棒上一顆顆拔下來～  
> 似乎是英國人耶誕節食物必備排行榜第三名XD  
> （第一、二名是烤火雞和果凍）  
> 吵鬧公雞樂團（Buzzcocks）是成立於1976年的龐克搖滾樂團  
> 雖然一度解散過，但後來又再次結合並活動至今  
> 文中所提及的唱片分別是Another Music in a Different Kitchen和Love Bites  
> 人家挑了Love Bites的其中一首給大家參考看看^-^  
>  **Ever Fallen In Love（With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve）**  
>  　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　──Buzzcocks 1978  
>   
> 至於為什麼雷米會送小天這兩張專輯呢  
> 作者是說『因為雷木思是這樣的浪漫……』XD  
> 新的牛仔褲是小天故意剪得破破爛爛的吧！（用力指）  
> 小天意圖超明顯！  
> 上次沒看見雄糾糾氣昂昂的小雷米很不甘心唷XDDD  
> （遠方傳來狗狗哀號聲）  
> 甜蜜蜜的餵食畫面好誘人唷！  
> 小天你要用什麼餵？  
> 餐具？手？嘴？還是……  
> （犬牙咬住肥肉肉：不要你管！那是雷米寶貝才有的特權！）  
>   
>   
> 如果對上面那首歌有興趣的話，可以到最初張貼處聽：[私密領域 08](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/o8.html)


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
在雷木思帶他父親上樓時，天狼星留在廚房裡粗略地清理著。當雷木思下來後，他們一塊撤退到客廳去。雷木思落坐到沙發上，斜斜地攤倒著和伸展懶腰。天狼星拿著他特意藏在口袋裡的一塊蛋糕，掰成小塊小塊地餵食鳥兒們。牠們唧唧啾啾地載歌載舞。天狼星愛死牠們了，特別是黃色，牠的鳥窩是用報紙、細繩和黑色長髮製成的那一隻。吃飽喝足後，小鳥們陸陸續續地將頭埋進牠們的翅膀下。天狼星躡手躡腳地離開，然後在如火般溫暖的火爐邊地板躺下。  
  
「這是我有生以來度過最棒的聖誕節了。」雷木思昏昏欲睡地說。  
  
「那很好啊，不是嗎？可是你工作過度啦。」  
  
雷木思嗤之以鼻。「一個花了整天在聖誕節晚餐上的男人說的。」  
  
「我喜歡。」  
  
「我應該把你留在身邊的。我喜歡吃東西。」  
  
「好像我不曾注意到多少食物從你附近消失似的。就連球芽甘藍也是，它們糟透了。明年，我們不會有球芽甘藍的。我們會買其他的綠色東西。菠菜啦，或者也許酪梨──還是我是說洋薊？你知道的，那討厭的針狀物。那有可能會變成一種傳統，路平家的聖誕晚餐。你爸有開始喜歡我咧，你不覺得嗎？你認不認為他在我明天離開前會記得我的名字？」  
  
雷木思拒絕回應任何對話的開場白，所以天狼星滾過去看看他。雷木思聽起來睡著了，在他那邊的沙發上蜷曲著。  
  
「喂，雷木思，」天狼星輕聲說著，但沒有任何的回應。天狼星盤腿坐起身來。畢竟，那並不是個別有心機的挑逗。沙發一直是雷木思用來睡覺的地方（就算不怎麼適合他的長腿）。重要的是，要找到毛毯（天狼星在樓梯下的櫥櫃裡找到兩條），還有脫掉雷木思的靴子（聖誕老公公應該要買新鞋帶給雷木思才對，天狼星想著，小心翼翼地解開繩結）。雷木思在天狼星將毛毯塞到他身下時動也沒動過。睡覺的時候，雷木思的煩惱消失無蹤，而他的臉龐，使天狼星想起了照片中被他母親的懷抱抓住開懷大笑的男孩。他輕拍了拍雷木思的肩膀說晚安，而後敗給了誘惑，用他的手梳理過雷木思剪壞的頭髮，那在提燈的光芒下如茶般深色。  
  
天狼星難以入睡，他看了一眼書櫃，假裝他想要讀點什麼，假裝最後他拿了雷木思的相簿上樓，是因為沒有一本引人入勝的書。他趴在被窩的帳棚底下，相簿放在他雙手手肘間，看著那醜爆了的娃娃蹣跚著進入幼童時期，長高，掉牙，被穿上看來很貼身又不舒適的衣服。有一張是在王十字車站的照片，然後天狼星發現，就算他是在那天第一次遇上雷木思的，他仍舊無法將那孩子與樓下的男人連結到一起。  
  
他翻到最後一頁──照片漸漸變少了，雷木思好幾年的人生在他的父母親辭職以保全他們後有所缺失──但這些照片天狼星再清楚不過了。詹姆和莉莉的婚禮，他們全都擠在一塊兒，臉蛋因為酒跟快樂而紅撲撲的。彼得站在椅子上面，透過米奈娃．麥保持平衡，然後雷木思的手臂環住彼得的腰，避免當．弗列契不經意地把某種災難用手肘推進他的耳朵裡。下一張照片是鳳凰會；天狼星略過了它──一些裡面的成員已經死了。  
  
最後一張照片是天狼星的最愛。彼得拿走了它；那時天狼星就坐在他的旁邊。詹姆和莉莉才剛剛宣布懷孕，而那張照片是雷木思的手臂環住莉莉的肩膀，發了瘋似的直咧嘴笑著。他傾身親了親她的臉頰，莉莉則轉過她的頭十分輕柔地在他嘴上種下一吻，讓雷木思拉開身子，滿面通紅地，接著詹姆拖過莉莉給她一個他自己的熱吻。

天狼星用他的手遮住詹姆和莉莉，然後照片內的雷木思對著他眨眼。「吻 **我** ，」天狼星低頭對他耳語，那蠢透了，那不過是張照片，可是天狼星卻已經在想像如果雷木思 **吻了** 他的話，會發生什麼事。過了一會兒，在他氣喘呼呼地仰躺著和仍然能看見星星的同時，他想知道他究竟哪裡 **不對勁** 了，在與雷木思父親僅隔著一個走道，還有雷木思正毫無防備地在樓下熟睡時對著雷木思的相簿打槍。他轉頭埋進枕頭，嗚咽著，陷入不安穩的睡眠之中。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  小天居然還偷藏了一塊雷米的蛋糕  
> 雷米家小三是一隻黃色小鳥？！  
> 看來狗碗裏會少不了烤小鳥囉XDD  
> 笨小天沒有注意到雷米的隱晦告白嗎？  
> 這裡喜歡用的是Enjoy  
> 有享受的意思  
> 其實雷米喜歡的是廚師不是食物啊！XDDD  
> （被狼爪巴：不要說出來！）  
> 國外的酪梨經常加到料理裡一起食用  
> 最簡單的例如壽司海苔捲  
> 還有澳洲妹妹教人家抹到麵包上再灑一點點鹽巴和胡椒  
> 當早餐小點心很好吃唷^-^  
>    
> 洋薊（Artichoke）其實是還未成熟的花苞、這是花開的模樣↓  
>   
> 料理吃的是那一瓣瓣的部分和花托的芯  
> 蒸熟後沾醬或是加入比薩等的吃法都有  
>    
> 原產於歐洲中南部的地中海區、北非及加那利群島（Canaly Island）  
> 又稱作朝鮮薊、洋百合、法國百合、荷花百合等  
> 以前是皇室貴族的珍饈  
> 被讚譽為蔬菜之王（King of the Vegetables）  
> 對於肝臟有諸多好處  
> 如肝臟的細胞再生、排除毒素、促進膽汁分泌和脂肪消化（瘦身不錯的選擇）  
> 有個相關的希臘故事（又是鼎鼎有名的宙斯啦XD～）  
> 根據愛情海傳說與與詩人賀拉斯（Quintus Horatius Flaccus）所歌頌的一首歌  
> Artichoke其實是一名住在Zinari島上的年輕女子，原名為Cynara  
> 有天宙斯（Zeus）去拜訪了海神波塞頓（Poseidon），當他從海裡出來時看見這位美女，她並沒有受到驚嚇，於是宙斯決定誘惑她，將她升格為女神，安排住到離宙斯很近的奧林匹斯山（Olympian），趁老婆希拉（Hera）不在時偷偷去幽會。但就像其他和宙斯有關的故事一樣，Cynara因為思念故鄉和母親而偷溜下凡，宙斯發現後，在一怒之下將她貶回凡間，化成了Artichoke這朵美麗的花朵。  
>   
> 小天這笨狗狗又錯失了雷米讓你偷襲的大好機會！  
> 不過撫摸頭髮的畫面好有愛啊～（大心）  
> 貼心地脫掉鞋鞋和用毛毯裹緊緊的也是  
> 偷偷摸摸取走相簿的小天果然是想做壞事！  
> 還捲起來躲在棉被帳篷底下  
> 以為雷米爸爸隔一條走道就不會知道了嗎XDD？  
> 小天多年後想做掉彼得果然是有原因的！  
> 黑犬舉起魔杖對準發抖的小老鼠鼻子大吼：  
> 「你！你居然把雷米寶貝被莉莉百合花偷襲的照片拿走了！那本來可以拿去給鹿角班比黑函的唯一證據耶！（大誤）」  
> PS. 當．佛列契（Dung Fletcher）就是偷賣小天家家具的蒙當葛（Mundungus Fletcher），猜想小天是覺得這樣叫他比較簡單（取其中一個音節），不是人家打錯唷^-^  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Chapter 10

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**第六天：12月26日（週三）**

 

節禮日以一片晴朗的藍天開啟序端，白雲在上面留下一道道的條紋。一陣酷寒的風往下吹撫，冷冽地吹過衣服，粗魯地衝上長褲褲管再衝下衣領。  
  
天狼星將摩托車行駛出車棚，而後想著，要是他知道任何強大的保溫咒，足以避免在倫敦的回程上完全結凍就好了。至少四處充斥的寒冷就夠他忙得不可開交（搓手、跺腳、穿上襪子、拱起肩膀），好讓他忘卻昨晚做了什麼事情。雷木思在早餐的時候什麼也沒提起，而天狼星在他下樓的時候就直接將相簿放了回去；因為各種意義和企圖，什麼也沒有發生過。沒有什麼事情會發生的。沒有什麼事 **能** 發生的，而那就是那樣子了。  
  
天狼星不認為他發現了任何足以定罪，或甚至是有用的東西來對抗雷木思。他看起來是確實完成了與他所有目的的反面，不同於假日的愉快插曲，那會顯示出對他不利。他並不想要同情雷木思，如果他得到阿茲卡班去的話；他並不想要感到內疚，如果他們得殺了他的話。而他所想要的，比什麼都想要的，是找出雷木思 **不** 是那名間諜的證據。可是他仍然處於灰色地帶；而他認為他寧可死掉，也不想要撒謊撒過復活節假期。  
  
「謝謝你來了，」雷木思尷尬地說著，用像個被父母推著背後的孩子說話的樣子。  
  
「謝謝你讓我，」天狼星回應道，擠弄著他的鬥雞眼，讓雷木思咧嘴笑了起來。他拿起他的袋子，把它緊緊地綁在摩托車的後方。他戴緊他的安全帽，而雷木思退後了些。他看起來──不僅僅是冷，也很寂寞。  
  
「你新年前夕有事嗎？」天狼星突然問道。  
  
雷木思挑起一邊的眉毛。「沒有。」  
  
「這樣啊，我們出去吧。喝個酩酊大醉。大玩特玩。」他看見雷木思猶豫著，用他最難以抗拒笑容對他微笑。「來嘛，是新的一秩耶，那一定要有些值回票價的。」  
  
雷木思把他的手塞進了口袋。「我知道倫敦的一個地方，不太入流但還不錯。我可以到你公寓和你碰面。」  
  
「七點整，」天狼星說道，引擎隆隆作響著。他揮揮手道別，摩托車就直直衝上了天。他在催動隱形啟動器前又繞了房子一圈，然後才回家。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  節禮日（Boxing Day）是指聖誕節的隔天  
> 有個說法是，從前在西方的封建時代，聖誕節是大家庭聚會的日子。所有奴隸的家人會在領主的莊園內齊聚一堂，以便莊園領主發放年終津貼。派對結束後，莊園領主便會把一些有用的物品，如衣料、穀物和用具等，送給住在園裏的奴隸。每個家庭會在聖誕節後得到一個載滿物品的大盒子。根據此說，這並非自發性的，莊園領主有責任提供物品。因為裝禮物的大盒子，人們便把這天稱為「節禮日」。另一說為，教堂會在聖誕節打開奉獻箱，奉獻會在翌日分發予窮人或低下階層市民。這邊就源自那些上了鎖，盛載捐款的大箱子。  
> 有沒有像年終尾牙那種感覺呢XD？  
> 現在則是演變成全國的年終大清倉活動  
> 甚至有些店面會因此提早開門給顧客上門搶購  
> 也有大排長龍的隊伍就是為了等這一天唷XDDDDD  
> 就像是全部的店面都在年終慶一樣  
>   
> 小天半夜做了虧心事在皮皮挫  
> 還不快去跟雷米坦白道歉昨晚沒有拉上他一起享受XD  
> （狗狗哀號聲飄過天際）  
> 不要以為相簿放回去就天下太平囉  
> 要是哪天雷米或雷米爸爸打不開某幾頁  
> 小心香肉上桌啊XDD  
> 文中尷尬害羞的雷米好可愛  
> 因為Come在英文裡有  
>  ~~高潮~~ 的意思  
> 所以雷米跟小天在大門外的對話好害羞啊～  
> 雷米謝謝小天來了（Thank you for coming）  
> 小天還挑逗雷米回去（Thanks for having me）  
> 真是壞狗狗！  
> …還是說雷米其實晚上偷偷在小天房門外偷聽咧？  
> （被狼爪狠巴）  
> 一秩（decade）有十年、和一個年代的意思  
> 例如七零年代、八零年代  
> 中文表示十天是常聽見的旬  
> 所以一個月就分成了上旬、中旬、下旬  
> 新年是甜蜜蜜的約會  
> 還是火辣辣的誘惑^-^  
> 小天不知道把不把持得住XDD  
> （黑犬：開玩笑！那是雷米寶貝耶！）  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Chapter 11

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**12月31日（週一）**

 

那是個外表不怎麼樣的巫師酒吧，天狼星好奇雷木思是怎麼找到它的。大門被偽裝成撕去小電影海報的倉庫；雷木思直直地走了過去，天狼星跟隨他的腳步，抵達一間寒酸、佈有紅地毯貼片、閃爍不定的瓦斯燈，和聽起來像是砸毀垃圾桶的音樂的房間。牆壁上掛著有巨大眼珠子貓貓狗狗的霉爛壁毯，結有蜘蛛網裝飾的狗狗貓貓和胖孩童陶器散佈在不祥的方位上。  
  
他預期那裡會因為新年前夕而擠滿人群，可是酒吧卻半數空蕩蕩的。他們點了單，在天狼星看向菜單時，雷木思輕鬆地和女老闆談論著她的博美犬，憂慮地想知道到底什麼是『殘羹餘肴』（「每日特調？詢問我們的價格吧！」）。當他們的點單準備好了，雷木思領頭走向休息區（椒鹽罐塑造成黑色拉布拉多幼犬的樣子，而天狼星傻笑起來），然後嘆息著坐下。  
  
「我曾經就在路尾的地方工作過，」雷木思說道，心滿意足地咬著一根薯條，然後他們就那話題聊了一會兒天，工作跟酒吧還有食物，還爭論了音樂（但不是關於吵鬧公雞樂團：天狼星完全同意雷木思對他們的看法），和魁地奇。最後，當雞肉和薯條都只在他們的盤中剩下油漬時，雷木思往後靠著伸展四肢，他的臉頰因為熱或酒而紅通通地，或者兩者都有。  
  
「你一直在盯著我看，」他懶洋洋地說著，他半掩的眼睛熱切地注視著他面前的玻璃杯，而他的手環繞著它。  
  
「如果我是呢？」天狼星說，試著看起來若無其事，即使所有積累的謊言使他的肌膚發癢。他不舒服地動了動，然後捕捉到雷木思的眼睛掠過他，偷偷掃過他又回到玻璃杯上的一瞥。  
  
「那個嘛，也許我在回望著你，」雷木思說道，附和著天狼星輕聲的語調。天狼星稍稍慌亂了下：雷木思知道他在監視著他嗎？尋找著 **證據** ？桌面下，雷木思的腳踝碰上了天狼星的腿，滯留在那裡。  
  
「我們可以，」雷木思說著，緩慢地揚起讓他看上起就如同他年紀般無憂無慮的笑容，「我們可以為了今晚找個地方？」  
  
天狼星眨眨眼睛。「為什麼？」他問；雷木思臉上表露出的困惑，正如前一週所有情況忽然在他心中重組了起來。  
  
他的想法肯定寫在了他的臉上，因為雷木思的表情自行皺成一團，難以捉摸的面具變得逐漸清晰、理解，將天狼星排除在外。他從角落的座位滑出去和走過吧檯，順著大門離開，步入黑夜之中。天狼星沒有阻止他。他喝完他一品脫的啤酒，凝視了天花板一下子，然後走去向老闆娘打聽這裡是否有呼嚕網入口。被告知那只要五納特，他付清了錢，一會兒之後他就出現在詹姆黑漆漆的廚房裡。  
  
詹姆和莉莉並不是很高興在回到家的時候，對於看見天狼星在他們的沙發上縮成一團。莉莉氣沖沖地走過他，在她把她的外套拋向他頭上時踢掉她的高跟鞋。詹姆發出更多帶有小小絕望又模糊不清的聲音，他的眼睛在浴室，莉莉尋求到的避難所，還有沙發，天狼星坐著並試圖不要看起來像是困窘的無盡深淵，之間來回打量。  
  
那個腫包讓莉莉的睡袍高過了她的前方腳踝，但天狼星決定不要提及它，不要在她把毛毯和枕頭（兩樣都很薄，而且沾滿了狗毛）扔到沙發尾端，告訴他脫掉他該死的靴子，還有十點以前不要來煩他們的時候。天狼星痛苦地捲成一團，而且對於他多麼容易陷入深沉無夢的睡眠感到有點詫異。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  初次約會地、雷米還找了一堆後援團XD  
> 對著黑色拉布拉多傻笑的小天好可疑唷！  
> 說！你對黑拉拉做了什麼？！（拿桌燈照黑犬）  
> （被狗咬：我的眼中只有雷米！）  
> 在短暫休憩後的雷米好誘人XDD  
> 熱切的目光連玻璃杯裡的酒都要沸騰囉～  
> 那一下下的偷瞄好可愛  
> 笨狗狗快把握機會撲上去啊（握拳！）  
> 桌底下的調情好讓人噴鼻血唷～  
> 磨磨蹭蹭的毛毛腿（…們XD？）  
> 雷米的腳腳想停的地方真的只有腿而已嗎？  
> （被狼爪巴：要你囉唆！）  
> 鈍鈍的小天沒有意識到提起勇氣先踏出一步的雷米  
> 真是該打！（甩鞭）  
> 而且沒有追上奪門而出的傷心寶貝更該打！（再甩鞭）  
> （被狼爪巴：哪輪得到你打）  
> 然後還躲到詹姆家去  
> 莉莉真該拿起高跟鞋扔過去才是  
> 怕老婆俱樂部會員一號的斑比也不敢吭聲  
> 縮縮尾巴乖乖跟上噴火的莉莉百合花  
> 笨小天活該要窩在自己亂掉毛的毛毯和枕頭  
> 而不是小狼仔毛絨絨的溫暖懷抱  
> （偷踹）  
>   
>   
> 


	12. Chapter 12

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**1月 1日，1980年（週二）**

 

一定有人在沙發周圍下了靜默咒，因為天狼星睡到照射在他臉上的刺眼陽光都變得煩人了才清醒來。他搖搖晃晃地走進浴室，迴避他鏡中的雙眼，然後快速地洗了把臉。  
  
在廚房裡，莉莉穿著和她頭髮極不搭嘎的橘色長袍坐在桌邊，吃著像是罐頭的水果和漂浮冰淇淋檸檬汽水。  
  
「呵囉，莉兒，」他說。「詹姆。呵囉，腫包。新年快樂啊。」  
  
莉莉透過瞇起的眼睛瞪他。天狼星有個再清楚不過的感覺，他並不受到歡迎。  
  
詹姆，一邊臀部靠著長桌，慌亂地擺弄著茶壺，從莉莉看向天狼星，然後再折返。 _車燈下的小鹿，_ 天狼星想著， _那就是他看起來的樣子。_  
  
「我才不會在我自己的屋子裡滾開，」莉莉說著，手腕熟練地扭轉叉起一片鳳梨和一顆發光櫻桃。「所以你們男孩子們可以就在這裡自行解決。而且就是現在，」她補充道，意味深長地注視著時鐘。  
  
在起初幾個拖延他們的 **討論** ，並未真的提及一直都在商討的東西的夭折嚐試之後，還有來自莉莉歷久不衰又逐步增加的損人評論後，天狼星崩潰了，告訴他們他整個假期的故事始末，以及在前晚的酒吧災難中告結。詹姆插話道，想知道雷木思和鎮上的誰說過話，沙發下的帳簿寫了什麼以及他在曼徹斯特的哪裡工作。莉莉詢問了雷木思的父親、聖誕節和禮物，還有是誰邀了誰去酒吧的。天狼星想告訴他們兩個，他們全都弄錯了，那些事情都不是重點。  
  
他試著想出哪個才是重要的，但他不斷地看見雷木思背對過他，雷木思走了出去。  
  
莉莉喝掉她玻璃杯中最後的沉澱物，然後將她自己推起身來，越過房間把玻璃杯放入水槽裡。她從水槽上的一個隱形層架上拿下一個小箱子，然後走回來將它放到桌上。  
  
「這讓我很難受，」她說著並打開箱子，「看著這個蠢主意。」她拿出一個小玻璃瓶交給詹姆。「吐真劑。去找出來吧，你為什麼不做，省去這所有的瞎忙。」  
  
詹姆以兩根手指小心翼翼地握著玻璃瓶，好像它可能會爆炸似的。「彼得說，任何真的替另一方做事的叛徒都會有吐真劑的解藥。」  
  
「彼得說，彼得說──你們兩個都沒辦法自行思考了嗎？至少有二十七種已知的吐真劑，然後沒有解藥對全部都有效。」她停了一下，接著伸出她的手到她面前桌上。「我在我們結婚的時候，從來都沒有懷疑過你的忠誠，」她說道，斜睨著詹姆，而天狼星不安地扭動起來。「我 **早就知道** 的。有時候？──有時候內心能看見眼睛所看不到的。」她看起來突然變得疲憊不堪和憂心忡忡。「只要確定好那不是我們之一，然後讓鄧不利多解決剩下的部份。不知道反而才傷得最深。」  
  
天狼星環起雙臂好隱藏住顫抖。 _我情願不知道，_ 他強烈地心想， _我並不想知道雷木思就是那個叛徒。我並不想知道他喜歡我。我並不想知道我是不是也喜歡他。_  
  
最後一個想法使他垂頭喪氣地癱坐在他的椅子上，還偷覷了詹姆一眼。詹姆咬著他的唇瓣，而且很明顯地在想著相同的句子。  
  
「沒有冒犯的意思，但我們都很瞭解你，獸足。彼得會說──」他在莉莉開始要反駁時又再度重複了一次，「──那個，他 **會** ，他會說他企圖操縱你的性向。也許你離某些東西太近了，而他在試著讓你轉移注意力。我是說，」他說著，在莉莉的怒瞪下大聲說道，「沒有任何跡象顯示他曾經，呃，站在你這一邊，獸爪。那可能只是──」他的聲音越來越小，接著消失。  
  
莉莉發出一道引以為恥的聲音。「看看 **你** 短期內是不是能夠操縱性向。你實在是有夠 **蠢** 的。還有你不是那麼想要告訴彼得你的指控吧，是嗎？」她對他們的表情邪佞地一笑。「不，私下毀謗雷木思是一件事，訴諸法律又是另一件事了，不是嗎？我覺得很不舒服。」她說，然後粗魯地從桌邊站起身子，步履蹣跚地走向浴室。詹姆盯著天狼星瞧，看起來像是在逃避現實，隨後跟上了莉莉。天狼星獨自坐在桌子旁，漫不經心地描繪著衣服上的隱形線條，接著讓他自己走出前門，步下階梯，到他能現影回他空蕩蕩公寓的小巷裡去。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  嘿、前一篇臭罵笨狗狗罵到忘記說  
> 文末提到的腫包是指還未出生的小哈利唷^-^  
> 所以小天不敢去觸摸噴火莉莉的逆毛  
> 懷孕中的女人最偉大咩～  
> 笨狗狗不小心一點就會變成酥烤香肉了XDDD  
> 在莉莉目光大燈之下的似乎不只斑比一隻而已  
> 還有一隻垂耳黑犬XD？  
> 莉莉真有魄力！  
> 兩隻心虛的小笨蛋只能抱在一起簌簌發抖XDD  
> 以為不著邊際的瞎談可以呼嚨英明的莉莉就太天真啦！  
> 感覺莉莉似乎已經預知了之後雷米即將面對多年的傷口  
> 無知不是幸福、是另一道傷害  
> 所以、笨狗狗快上！  
> 誰管笨狗狗想不想知道誰喜歡誰  
> （莉莉百合花：沒錯沒錯！）  
> 讀者大人們想知道就是黃金守則啦XDD  
> （被狗咬：我！我還是會害羞的咩……(轉頭)）  
> 重點就是喜歡了沒！  
> （莉莉：所以誰邀了誰去約會更是大重點！）  
> 古有言旁觀者清  
> 莉莉拿出的吐真劑就是一針見血的快、狠、準！  
> 可惜兩隻都沒有蛋蛋用了  
> （被狗咬、被鹿角撞）  
> 蠢斑比似乎忘了七年之痛XD  
> 莉莉百合花快發射詛咒打他XDD  
> （被鹿踹飛：我就喜歡給莉莉百合花打、你管我！）  
> 連肚肚裡的小哈利都不舒服要退場了  
> 小天笨狗狗你還是快點自己去跟雷米道歉  
> 看是要跪算盤、跪主機板還是劍山都要求到雷米的原諒  
>   
>   
> 


	13. Chapter 13

****

──────────────────────  
  
  
**1月 2日（週三，滿月）**

 

天狼星敲了敲路平家大門。經過很長一陣子後，門閂被急速拉開，然後門打了開來。  
  
雷木思看起來冷冰冰、疏遠、可憐兮兮，還有病了。 _他很有可能是，_ 天狼星心想。  
  
雷木思將他的手塞進口袋裡，然後再抽了出來。「我想對另一個夜晚道歉。我──」  
  
天狼星能看見雷木思父親坐在他廚房裡的椅子上，還有聽見無線電的沙沙聲。「我們出去走走吧，」他說道。「穿上你的外套。」  
  
雷木思的臉面無表情地，但他微微地聳聳肩。他到廚房和他父親說了句話，然後將奶油拿離開爐子。他走了出來，並在他關上背後的門時套上了他的外套。  
  
「莉莉寄了封貓頭鷹郵件給我，」雷木思說，他的聲音粗啞而低沉。  
  
「老天啊，」天狼星說著。「我還有任何秘密剩下嗎？」  
  
雷木思挑了挑眉。「你都跟詹姆太太說了什麼？」  
  
「沒什麼，」天狼星用懺悔地禱告狀說道。「她告訴你什麼了？」  
  
「沒什麼和你有關的。你毛骨悚然的秘密都被她嚴格地看守著。」雷木思拿出一包壓扁的香煙，看著它們，然後又把它們塞回口袋裡去。「她說我在讓事情重蹈覆轍。」雷木思交叉起雙臂。他走在天狼星些微前方處，他的臉被藏了起來。「所以啦。我也是同性戀，天狼星。那就是我應該先告訴你的。還有我喜歡你。我想我愛上你了。我不知道。我以前從沒有過的。」  
  
他的話語絆著彼此，然後他頓了下好深吸一口氣。「我只是──最近所有的事情都搞砸了。有時候我會想我就要瘋了。我不知道那是一廂情願的想法或什麼，但是有你在這真的該死的很好，接著我想？我想說那是某種東西吧。那卻不是。所以我應該……我應該跟你談談。而不是在酒吧裡誘惑你。把大家都嚇個半死。」雷木思以一種無奈的方式聳聳肩；他的肩膀拱著沒變。「我對這一切感到非常地抱歉。」  
  
「不要這樣，好嗎？不要。」天狼星不確定他最好是離開，還是不要對著雷木思的背說話。「當我和你在這裡的時候，那就像是種戀愛關係，對吧？我們才陷入過的。而那很棒。不是嗎？」  
  
雷木思轉過頭，只足以讓天狼星透過他的髮絲看見他的側臉。「那是很棒。」他深深地吸了口氣。「可是現在我不想再笨下去了，唔。對你而言，那是個再明顯不過的理由來到這裡，和看著我，是吧？我不知道你需要向誰回報──我並不想知道。」他終於轉過身子來，而天狼星因為他臉上赤裸裸的痛苦而畏縮起來。「回倫敦去吧，天狼星，還有不要來招惹我。拜託。我沒有辦法……我沒有辦法和再多出來的這件事情一起活下去。」  
  
「如果我說我相信你呢？」  
  
雷木思閉上他的眼睛；當他睜開它們的時候，它們熱烈地耀眼。「你 **有** 嗎？」他厲聲問道。「你 **有** 嗎？天曉得，我用我的所有相信你。我害怕你都不會發現任何會傷及我的忠誠的東西，可是我從來不曾對任何人像我現在對你的這般脆弱。你知道我所有的秘密，而我甚至不知道你會把它們給誰。」  
  
「詹姆，」天狼星說著，像是溺水的人渴望空氣似地緊抓住誠實。「彼得。」  
  
雷木思眨眨眼，但淚水仍然流了滿面。「你們全部，這樣啊。那麼。至少。至少……我有過幾年友、友情的好時光，在這狼人東西追趕上我以前。」他轉過身去背對天狼星。「我要你現在就離開。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  掙扎了一整晚的小天還是乖乖到雷米跟前去啦  
> 對嘛、這才是乖狗狗  
> 說不定雷米心情好了會賞小天一塊狗餅乾XDD？  
> （雷米：想得美！）  
> 可是怎麼會是雷米先道歉呢  
> 臭狗狗才是該跪地求饒吧  
> 就算雷米的色誘招數不夠高明…  
> （被害羞的狼爪狠巴：囉嗦！）  
> 原來莉莉都私下跟雷米通郵件打小天的小報告  
> 吼吼、難怪斑比會乖得跟什麼似的  
> 小天還是等著被關禁閉去面壁思過啦XD  
> （黑犬該該叫：我什麼也沒做！雷米你要相信我啊！）  
> 重蹈覆轍是指…  
> 雷米很久以前就喜歡過小天了嗎？！  
> 還為此傷過一次心？！  
> 居然害雷米傷心  
> 大家快把笨狗狗吊起來火烤香肉吧！！  
> （被狗亂咬：我才沒有！）  
> 爛狗狗居然只想要像戀愛關係的感覺  
> 玩弄雷米是不可饒恕的行為！（鞭打）  
> 怎麼可以讓寶貝雷米這麼難過！（再狠抽）  
> 還有那隻蠢斑比跟臭老鼠別想逃！  
> 雷米可不是讓你們玩玩就扔掉的玩具！（連三抽）  
> 給傷心到下逐客令的雷米秀秀  
> 人家已經幫你備好晚餐了  
> 有炭烤香肉、養身鹿茸酒和金黃鼠塊唷～  
>   
>   
> 


	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
信任，友誼，愛情：全都破碎地攤在他們週遭的地面。世界凍結了，等待著句子在他們之間劃下不可跨越的界線，或是開啟痛苦不堪的和好過程。那正在下雪；那是在戰爭時期；有著觀察到的鐵錚錚證據，和真心的證據，如此地脆弱，會在碰觸之中融化。還有很長的一段時間才會是春天；但依舊，它或許永遠不會來到。  
  
世界等待著，而世界就像佈滿白雪的空地般狹小。所有的結果，所有的謊言，所有的笑聲和觸碰，所有的秘密，它們都像白雪一樣輕聲私語地吹積成堆，然後形成窒息而緊緊依附的重擔。  
  
「該死的，雷木思。」天狼星突然看見他和獅子阿爾發的鮮明回憶，他們偷了他母親的魔杖後爬上屋頂的那一次。他們當時甚至還不知道任何的咒語，但僅僅靠著 **專注** ，他們輪流射下了每隻飛過的小鳥。那十分地有趣；他們在奶媽將他們帶去他們的日常行程，被穿上他們可怕的黑色羊毛套裝的時候，仍舊因為秘密的消遣活動而興奮地頭暈目眩。那條街曾經被丟滿死掉、跛腿還有焉焉一息的小鳥屍體，牠們可憐兮兮的哭喊，使他的胃因為恐懼和罪惡感而翻騰著。  
  
天狼星越過雷木思站的地方，粗暴地拉過他，然後用他的手臂環繞住他。雷木思因為悲傷而僵直著。天狼星抬起他的右手摟住雷木思的後腦，直到他的額頭倚靠到天狼星的肩膀上。雷木思的頭髮柔軟而溫暖；天狼星用他的手指輕柔地梳理它們。 _這個，_ 他想著， _這個感覺就像是非常在乎某個人，你在他們難過的時候也會難過。_ 他在獅子阿爾發身上曾經有過這樣的感受，卻未認為過那很特殊；他從沒想過他會再次感受到這個感覺。  
  
天狼星的一隻手在雷木思的頭髮裡，他輕推起雷木思的臉，將他的頭傾向右方，然後以他的舌尖描繪著雷木思的唇瓣。雷木思輕顫地抵著他，接著他吻了回來。  
  
那就像是在飛翔。天狼星必須閉上他的眼睛，因為看不見風景快速越過他而感到暈眩，當他的身體訴說著他血液的咆哮，這個令人窒息，這個 **體會** 來自飛向天空的加速度。  
  
這個吻持續到天狼星膝蓋發軟為止；接著他拉下了雷木思陪他一起坐著，在雪地裡。  
  
「哦，我的天，」他茫茫然地說著，渴望抵抗著他不想去思考的特殊意涵。他能感覺得到他的眼睛睜得忒大，而且難受地興奮。雷木思虛弱地微笑，手刷過天狼星的臉頰。「我們以前為什麼從沒這麼做過？」  
  
雷木思的眼睛向上翻著白眼，以他在他級長時期完成的幫幫忙吧的祈求姿態。「你需要一些時間冷靜下來嗎？」  
  
「不。」天狼星再次將他拉向前。「我需要 **你** 。」不是說他在比較啦，才不是，但他們的第二個親吻更加美好，多數是因為雷木思的手探入他的夾克後就在那裡安定了下來，溫暖而堅固，環抱著他的腰。  
  
 _我也能碰觸他，_ 他心想著，然後讓他的手滑入雷木思的毛衣撫摸他的腹部。雷木思發出了一種令天狼星微笑地抵著他唇瓣的聲音。 _不是呵癢的那種聲音，並不是。_  
  
天狼星站直身子，渾身僵硬又溼答答的，然後在雷木思施的一個烘乾咒掠過他時笑著道謝。「跟我回去。」  
  
雷木思雙唇微啟地盯著他看。「天啊，那真是個誘惑，獸爪，可是我 **不能** 。我希望我 **可以** ，比什麼都還想。」  
  
天狼星伸出手來將雷木思拉得更近。 _這個我能 **做到**_ ，他想著。 _喜歡這個_ 。  
  
「你不能抽幾個小時嗎？」  
  
雷木思嘆了口氣，然後天狼星吻他，直到他感到他的抗拒融化在他的猛烈攻擊之下。  
  
「我會在晚餐時讓你準時到家。我會送你回家和 **做** 晚餐給你。跟我走。」  
  
雷木思鈍鈍地點頭，接著天狼星沒有給他時間改變心意。他緊緊地抱住雷木思，然後專心一志地： **目的地、決心、謹慎。有了、有了、有了，** 他對所有的三項想著，然後他們消失無蹤。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  小天跟獅子小時候就玩這麼有刺激性的遊戲嗎？！  
> 覺得小鳥好可憐唷  
> 好歹也給他們個痛快變成秒烤小鳥嘛（大誤）  
> 這樣還可以進獻給雷米  
> 然後人家要偷偷抽一下小天  
> 對獅子跟雷米的感覺怎麼可以相提並論？！  
> 還有人家也想摸雷米軟軟的頭毛～  
> （伸手被狗咬：這有申請專利！是我的！）  
> 可是雷米你怎麼會問小天要不要冷靜一下呢？  
> 笨狗狗感覺都來了是阻擋不了的XD  
> 認命乖乖地不要抵抗了吧  
> （黑犬：哦～手不要停！）  
> 看看小天都發言要你跟他回家啦XDDD  
> 就快快跳進那個無盡的誘惑深淵吧、噗XDD！  
> 小天都說幾小時就結束了  
> （被狗咬：我可以持續一整晚、一整天都沒問題！）  
> 　↑遠方傳來疑似狗狗的哀嚎聲  
> 最後、臭小天！  
> 你就乖乖地承認你喜歡上雷米了啦  
> 警告你不准傷到雷米哦！  
> 否則～哼哼！  
>   
> 這一段和最末段的心境與景色描述  
> 是人家全文裡最喜歡的部分  
> 整篇文章有濃濃的雪季風景貫透的感覺  
> 獨自在一望無際又飄著風雪的白色大地上  
> 除了向前走、也沒有別的抉擇  
> 於是會更想抓住一雙手  
> 即便是一雙飄渺無影的掌  
> 也想擁有一瞬的幸福  
>   
>   
> 


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
他們現影到天狼星的臥室裡，然後在他們迫不及待地爬上床時，將他們的衣服扔到地上糾結成一團。他們對於赤身裸體沒有什麼好害羞的：他們同住在一間寢室夠久了，久到沒有任何秘密或是羞怯殘留下來。是 **獲得許可** 的想法令天狼星的血液沸騰起來。 _我可以碰觸他的屁股，_ 他想著。 _我可以咬他的乳頭。我可以挖掘他所有的敏感點。_ 他施了一個普通的保溫咒後，把他的魔杖放到床頭櫃上，伸手可及的範圍以內。  
  
天狼星激烈地親吻雷木思，把他往後推倒到床上。那不是（天狼星早就知道的）一張真的適合兩個人的床，但他並不打算用來睡覺。他把毛毯踢下床舖，取而代之用他自己包覆住雷木思，測試著他的撫觸臆想至手、嘴、腳、分身。雷木思以一個讓天狼星呻吟的身體攻擊回應這些：誰老是懷疑雷木思在床上並不害臊的？  
  
誰又會想到他用他的嘴會糾纏著雷木思的乳尖之一不放，還有他的三根手指撥弄著雷木思的屁股，或者雷木思會乞求著更多？那是雷木思聲音破碎在『拜託』這字的方式令天狼星的決心粉碎。他抽出他的手指，就在雷木思的手滿是天狼星的巫師便利潤滑液而滑溜，包覆住他的分身撫摸著，慢條斯里地之時。天狼星抓起了枕頭，塞到雷木思的臀部下方，曲起他的腿如同雷木思引導他進入。  
  
雷木思既緊密又炙熱地包覆環繞著他，他的眼睛以專注狂熱的表情閉上，他配合著天狼星的推 **進** 張口喘息。雷木思的手沒有休止地在他背後交錯，就像是他害怕他會抱得太過用力會形成瘀青，或是抓得太緊會冒出血來，如果他不持續移動他的手的話。看見雷木思如此接近喪失理智就像是種毒藥：那讓天狼星充滿一種詭異的動力，令他衝刺要求著更多。  
  
天狼星深深埋在雷木思裡面，重重地喘氣克制他自己不要重擊穿透內壁，在雷木思睜開他的眼睛說話的時候，「我不是叛徒。」  
  
「什麼？」天狼星說。汗水自他的額頭滴落至雷木思的臉龐，當雷木思的舌頭突然伸出將它舔掉時，他看著，深深迷戀著。  
  
「可是我知道你認為我是。沒關係的。你不需要信任我。或愛我。只要──只要上我？」  
  
「好，」天狼星說，然後極度熱烈的吻著雷木思，過多的汗水、唾沫和舌頭，但那讓他閉上了嘴，至少直到天狼星開始在他體內衝刺為止。他嚐試過慢慢來，可是雷木思弓起身子大喊出聲，用他的手支撐著牆壁，然後往回推擠。那景象有著某樣東西── **雷木思** 赤身裸體地扭動，髮絲深沉而濕漉漉地與床單形成對比──那使得天狼星在同一時刻感到既脆弱又興奮。天狼星低下他的頭，然後猛烈地撞進雷木思。他要讓雷木思屈服。他要他尖叫達到高點。  
  
可是當雷木思到的時候，他對上天狼星的眼睛卻是圓睜睜而無辜的，而他像是個祈禱者般呼喊天狼星的名字。他的身體因為高潮而顫抖著，然後天狼星呻吟出口；如此地接近；接著他飛離了他的身軀，朝黑暗而去，當他落下的時候，他重重地落在雷木思身上，他的手梳過他的髮絲，他的嘴十分溫柔地輕觸他的前額。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  剛剛被雷米一激的小天果然迫不及待  
> 這也要摸、那也要碰  
> 還全身都壓了上去  
> 雷米整隻都被摸光光啦！  
> 懷疑雷米會害羞？  
> 嘖嘖、你們真是太小看雷米囉～  
> （被狼爪痛巴）  
> 小天的嘴嘴找到它的歸屬了嗎XDD  
> 還是說還有其他可調教之處？  
> 在關鍵時刻雷米的話叫人好心痛…  
> 即使失去了友情、愛情  
> 他還是想要能感受這一瞬間虛假的幸福  
> （趁機偷抽黑犬）  
> 這時滿腦子征服慾的笨狗狗  
> 是否有從那睜大而無辜的雙眼看透內在的靈魂  
> 回首重新掂量自己的心意  
> 再次思考他們之間的可能性呢？  
>   
>   
> 


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
  
「哦，老天，」當他可以說話時說道，然後他從雷木思身上鬆開他自己，往後攤倒到床舖上。雷木思望著他，混亂、疑惑而又脆弱。「那是你的初次，對不對？」  
  
雷木思縮了下。「那很糟嗎？」  
  
天狼星伸出手將雷木思拉進他的懷抱裡。「那是個很珍貴的禮物，月影，是最棒的事物， **你** 是最棒的事物了。我本來可以──我本來想要溫柔些的，」他說道，而雷木思搖了搖頭。發出一道近似於笑聲的聲音。他的手滑下愛撫著雷木思僵硬的背部，轉過他的頭，埋入雷木思糾結的頭髮之中。這就是『我愛你』和『我相信你』字眼的歸屬之處，在這慵懶、心滿意足的親密當中。它們的缺失像是海妖女在泣訴著它們的存在般；可是雷木思卻撐起了自己親吻天狼星，像是冥河忘川緩緩滲透他們似的慢條斯理。  
  
這就是能怎麼讓一切結束的：雷木思獨自回到他家裡的父親身旁，然後變形成一匹狼。隔日他回到他的工作崗位，天狼星則有他自己的工作。下次他們見到彼此時，雷木思會是緊張兮兮又疲憊不堪，然後他的房子也被賣掉了。他辭去了他的工作，而後他會全心投入戰爭的起因之中。他沒有說他現在住在哪裡；望著他，天狼星擔心他睡得不安穩。他手指上的尼古丁污漬是那麼地深；莉莉因為害怕香菸會對寶寶有所影響，而拒絕站到他附近。  
  
雷木思可能會在哈利出生的時候缺席，去從事不可說的工作。他的名字會難以被其他鳳凰會的成員所記得。他自己的父親到時也會忘了他的名字。然後每個月一次，天狼星會還是老樣子，喝醉，接著對著圓潤的月亮訴說他內心的秘密，它們全都開始和結束於雷木思。  
  
這就是能怎麼讓一切開始的：這可以始於三個字，簡潔而清晰，在謠言、謊話、恐懼和懷疑中開闢出一條道路。這可以始於踏出信賴橋樑上的一步。這可以始於廚房餐桌，隨著稱呼的小心使用，抵制逐步增加的黑暗，這也可以始於溫暖的雙臂圍繞住憔悴而飽經摧殘的身軀。  
  
這可以始於鐵了心的除去監視，聯合前線的表示。給波特們一個安全的家；給佛地魔一個戰敗；戰爭的潮流會無法挽回地轉向不同的岸邊。  
  
三個字，全世界就會因此改變。  
  
天狼星用他的臉磨蹭進雷木思頸間，然後深深地吸了一口氣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在這邊跟大家附註一下原作者的話：  
文章名稱是取自內岸──羅伯特．威廉．瑟維司（The Hinterland──Robert William Service），以及參考了大象──卡洛斯．卓洛門德．諦．安椎德（O Elefante──Carlos Drummond de Andrade）這首情詩，原文為葡萄牙文，曾由馬克．思專（Mark Strand）譯為英文  
以下是這兩首詩的內容  
大家有興趣就參考看看吧^-^  
大象是以英文翻譯的  
（依舊是無押韻之不負責翻譯XDDDD、將就看囉～）  
  
  
內岸──羅伯特．威廉．瑟維司　　　　　　　The Hinterland──Robert William Service  
你對我說話，可是你的話語可曾　　　　　　　You speak to me, but does your speech  
包含了你想法所傳遞之最誠實的真相　　　　　With truest truth your thought convey?  
我傾聽你的字句和每一言　　　　　　　　　　I listen to your words an each  
都是我等待著要聽你訴說的。　　　　　　　　Is what I wait to hear you say,  
你的唇瓣所展露的形樣，　　　　　　　　　　The pattern that your lips reveal,  
是如何以你的真心來丈量？　　　　　　　　　How does it measure with your mind?  
什麼寓意你隱瞞了？　　　　　　　　　　　　What undertones do you conceal?  
你的笑容甜美──但什麼藏於之後？　　　　　Your smile is sweet - but what’s behind?  
  
我對你說話，可是我是否傾訴了　　　　　　　I speak to you, but do I tell  
在我腦中運轉的秘密？　　　　　　　　　　　The secret working of my brain?  
真誠坦率會生不如死，　　　　　　　　　　　Frank honesty would make life hell,  
而真相相等於苦痛。　　　　　　　　　　　　And truth be tantamount to pain.  
當深入所掘的內心之中時，　　　　　　　　　When deep into the mind one delves,  
駭人的真理是我們所見；　　　　　　　　　　Appalling verities we view;  
若是我們背棄了我們內在的自我，　　　　　　If we betrayed our inner selves,  
你會恨人，而我恨你嗎？　　　　　　　　　　Would you hate man and I hate you?  
  
我們彼此間並非是陌生人吧，　　　　　　　　Are we not strangers each to each,  
然而我們獨自存活與死去？　　　　　　　　　And all alone we live and die?  
欺瞞是對話的內容，　　　　　　　　　　　　Deception is the stuff of speech,  
而生活是神氣活現又徒有其表的謊言，　　　　And life a smug and glossy lie,  
哪裡是我們飾演我們魁儡般的部分：　　　　　Where puppet-like our parts we play:  
第一幕我們排演於公開場所，　　　　　　　　The first in public we rehearse,  
第二幕於我們退去一旁　　　　　　　　　　　The second when we shrink away  
進入我們的私密領域。　　　　　　　　　　　into our private universe.  
  
靈魂有它嚴酷的內岸　　　　　　　　　　　　The soul has its grim hinterland  
彼等最好永遠別去探究；　　　　　　　　　　’Twewe better never to explore;  
污穢策劃的暗黑密林　　　　　　　　　　　　Dark jungles where obscenely planned  
橫行著遠古傳聞中的怪物；　　　　　　　　　Prowl monsters of primaeval lore;  
伴隨著我們生命中原始的恐懼，　　　　　　　With primal fear our lives are fraught,  
怯懦地，我們畏縮後於　　　　　　　　　　　And cravenly we cower behind  
秘密思想的靜默，　　　　　　　　　　　　　The silences of secret thought,  
內心的陰鬱迷宮。　　　　　　　　　　　　　The murky mazes of the Mind.  
  
  
  
大象──卡洛斯．卓洛門德．諦．安椎德　　　　　　　　　　　　　　O Elefante──Carlos Drummond de Andrade  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Elephant──Mark Strand’s translation  
我做了隻大象　　　　　　　　　I make an elephant　　　　　　　　　Fabrico um elefante  
從小小小小的　　　　　　　　　from the little　　　　 　　　　　　　 de meus poucos recursos.  
我所有的。木頭　　　　　　　　I have. Wood　　　　 　　　　　　　 Um tanto de madeira  
自古老的家具之中　　　　　　　from the old furniture　　　　　　　 tirado a velhos móveis  
支撐起他來　　　　　　　　　　holds him up, 　　　　　　　　　　　 talvez lhe dê apoio.  
而後我填滿了他　　　　　　　　and I fill him　　　　　　　　　　　　 E o encho de algodão,  
以棉花，絲綢，　　　　　　　　with cotton, silk, 　　　　 　　　　　 de paina, de doçura.  
還有甜蜜。　　　　　　　　　　and sweetness　　　　　　　　　　　A cola vai fixar  
膠水留住他沉重的　　　　　　　Glue keeps his heavy　　　　　　　　suas orelhas pensas.  
耳朵於原地。　　　　　　　　　ears in place. 　　　　　　　 　　　　A tromba se enovela,  
他蜷起的身軀　　　　　　　　　His rolled-up trunk　　　　　　　　 de sua arquitetura.  
是最最開心的部份　　　　　　　is the happiest part  
於他的結構。　　　　　　　　　of his architecture.  
  
但那裡也有著　　　　　　　　　But there are also　　　　　　　　　 Mas há também as presas,  
製成他長牙　　　　　　　　　　his tusks made　　　　　　　　　 　 dessa matéria pura  
的罕見材料　　　　　　　　　　of that rare material　　　　　　　　que não sei figurar.  
我所無法仿造的。　　　　　　　I cannot fake. 　　　　　　　 　　　 Tão alva essa riqueza  
多麼潔白的好運啊　　　　　　　What a white fortune　　　　　　　　a espojar-se nos circos  
被四處滾動著　　　　　　　　　to be rolling around　　　　　 　　　sem perda ou corrupção.  
在灰撲撲的圈圈內　　　　　　　in the dust of the circle　　　　　　 E há por fim os olhos,  
卻沒被偷走或遺失！　　　　　　without being stolen or lost!　　 　　onde se deposita  
而最後終於　　　　　　　　　　And finally there are　　　　　　　 a parte do elefante  
那眼睛是最最　　　　　　　　　the eyes where the most　　　　　　mais fluida e permanente,  
滴溜溜和恆久的　　　　　　　　fluid and permanetnt　　　　　　　 alheia a toda fraude.  
大象所擁有的部份　　　　　　　part of the elephant  
殘存，免除所有的詭計。　　　　stays, free of all fraud.  
  
這裡是我可憐的大象　　　　　　Here’s my poor elephant　　　　　　　Eis o meu pobre elefante  
準備離去　　　　　　　　　　　ready to leave　　　　　　　　　　　　 pronto para sair  
去尋找朋友　　　　　　　　　　to find friends　　　　　　　　　　　　à procura de amigos  
於無情的世界裡　　　　　　　　in a jaded world　　　　　　 　　　　　num mundo enfastiado  
那再也不相信　　　　　　　　　that no longer believes　　　　　　　　que já não crê em bichos  
於動物也不　　　　　　　　　　in animals and doesn’t　　　　　　　　e duvida das coisas.  
信任事物。　　　　　　　　　　trust things. 　　　　　　　　　　　　 Ei-lo, massa imponente  
他就在這：一個壯碩　　　　　　Here he is: and imposing　　　　　　 e frágil, que se abana  
又脆弱的龐然大物　　　　　　　and fragile hulk, 　　　　　　　　　　 e move lentamente  
搖晃他的頭　　　　　　　　　　who shakes his head　　　　　　　　　a pele costurada  
和緩緩地移動　　　　　　　　　and moves slowly, 　　　　　　　　　 onde há flores de pano  
他的藏身之所編織著　　　　　　his hide stitched 　　　　　　　　　　 e nuvens, alusões  
棉質花兒　　　　　　　　　　　with cloth flowers　　　　　　　　　　 a um mundo mais poético  
以及雲朵，暗喻著　　　　　　　and clouds, allusions　　　　　　　　 onde o amor reagrupa  
更多詩韻的世界　　　　　　　　to more poetic world　　　　　　　　 as formas naturais.  
那裡喜愛再次集結了　　　　　　where love reassembles  
自然的外型　　　　　　　　　　the natural forms.　　　　　　　　　　Vai o meu elefante  
我的大象走著　　　　　　　　　My elephant goes　　　　　　　　 　　pela rua povoada,  
下去一條擁擠的街道，　　　　　down a crowded street, 　　　　　　　mas não o querem ver  
但無人觀望　　　　　　　　　　but nobody looks　　　　　　 　　　　nem mesmo para rir  
甚至沒有笑聲　　　　　　　　　not even to laugh　　　　　　　　　　 da cauda que ameaça  
對於他的尾巴、那威脅著　　　　and his tail that threatens　　　　　 　deixá-lo ir sozinho  
要離開他的。　　　　　　　　　to leave him.  
他容光煥發，除了　　　　　　　He is all grace, except　　　　　　 　 É todo graça, embora  
他的腿沒有協助　　　　　　　　his legs don’t help　　　　　　　 　　 as pernas não ajudem  
而他腫脹的肚肚　　　　　　　　and his swollen belly　　　　　　　　 e seu ventre balofo  
就快要塌陷　　　　　　　　　　is about to collapse　　　　　　　 　 se arrisque a desabar  
在極輕微的撫觸下。　　　　　　at the slightest touch. 　　　　　　 　ao mais leve empurrão.  
他表露　　　　　　　　　　　　He expresses　　　　　　　　　　　 Mostra com elegância  
簡潔　　　　　　　　　　　　　with elegance　　　　　　　　　　　 sua mínima vida,  
他那微小的人生　　　　　　　　his minimal life　　　　　　 　　　　 e não há cidade  
且鎮上無人　　　　　　　　　　and no one in town　　　　　　　　　alma que se disponha  
願意去喜歡上　　　　　　　　　is willing to take　　　　　　　　　　 a recolher em si  
他自己　　　　　　　　　　　　to himself　　　　　　　　　　　　　 desse corpo sensível  
由那柔軟的身軀　　　　　　　　from that tender body　　　　　　 a fugitiva imagem,  
變化無常的形象，　　　　　　　the fugitive image, 　　　　　　　 　 o passo desastrado  
不靈活的步履，　　　　　　　　the clumsy walk, 　　　　　　　　 　 mas faminto e tocante.  
飢渴又動人，　　　　　　　　　hungry and toughing,  
但飢渴於憐憫的　　　　　　　　but hungry for pitiful  
  
人們與處境，　　　　　　　　　people and situations, 　　　　　　 　Mas faminto de seres  
月光下的邂逅　　　　　　　　　for moonlit encounters　　　　　　 　e situações patéticas,  
於最深處的大洋裡，　　　　　　in the deepest ocean, 　　　　　　　 de encontros ao luar  
在林木的根部　　　　　　　　　under the roots of trees　　　　　 　 no mais profundo oceano,  
或是貝殼的胸懷裡，　　　　　　or in the bosom of shells, 　　　　　 sob a raiz das árvores  
於那不會刺眼的亮光之中　　　　for lights that do not blind　　　　　 ou no seio das conchas,  
還閃耀過　　　　　　　　　　　yet shine through　　　　　　　　 　 de luzes que não cegam  
最粗壯的象鼻。　　　　　　　　the thickest trunks. 　　　　　　　 　 e brilham através  
那步履行走著　　　　　　　　　That walk which goes　　　　　　 　 dos troncos mais espessos.  
沒有壓壞植物　　　　　　　　　without crushing plants　　　　　　 Esse passo que vai  
在戰場之上，　　　　　　　　　on the battlefield, 　　　　　　　　 　sem esmagar as plantas  
尋覓著處所，　　　　　　　　　searching for places, 　　　　　　　 à procura de sítios,  
秘密，故事　　　　　　　　　　secrets, stories　　　　　　　　　 　 segredos, episódios  
其未被任何書籍所訴說，　　　　untold in any book, 　　　　　　　 　 não contados em livro,  
的風格只具有風，　　　　　　　whose style only the wind, 　　　　　de que apenas o vento,  
葉，螞蟻　　　　　　　　　　　the leaves, the ant　　　　　　 　　　as folhas, a formiga  
意識得到，可人們　　　　　　　regonize, but men　　　　　　　　 　reconhecem o talhe,  
的忽視起於他們膽敢　　　　　　ignore since they dare　　　　　　　 mas que os homens ignoram,  
表現出他們自己而已　　　　　　show themselves only　　　　　　　 pois só ousam mostrar-se  
在蒙上了層面紗的平和　　　　　under a veiled peace　　　　　　　 　sob a paz das cortinas  
以及合上的雙眼。　　　　　　　and to closed eyes.　　　　　　　　　à pálpebra cerrada.  
  
而後現在遲暮時分　　　　　　　And now late at night　　　　　　　　E já tarde da noite  
我的大象歸來了，　　　　　　　my elephant returns, 　　　　　　　　volta meu elefante,  
卻是筋疲力竭地歸來，　　　　　but returns tired out, 　　　　　　　　mas volta fatigado,  
他顫抖的腿　　　　　　　　　　his shaky legs　　　　　　　　　　　 as patas vacilantes  
跌落至塵土之中。　　　　　　　break down in the dust. 　　　　　　 se desmancham no pó.  
他沒有尋獲　　　　　　　　　　He didn’t find　　　　　　　　　 　　 Ele não encontrou  
他渴望之物，　　　　　　　　　what he wanted, 　　　　　　　　　　o de que carecia,  
我們渴望之物，　　　　　　　　what we wanted, 　　　　　　 　　　 o de que carecemos,  
我和我的象兒，　　　　　　　　I and my elephant, 　　　　　　　 　 eu e meu elefante,  
是我所喜愛　　　　　　　　　　in whom I love　　　　　　　　　　　em que amo disfarçar-me.  
於隱藏起我自己的對象。　　　　to disguise myself. 　　　　　　　 　 Exausto de pesquisa,  
疲於找尋，　　　　　　　　　　Tired of searching, 　　　　　　　 　 caiu-lhe o vasto engenho  
他的巨大組織　　　　　　　　　his huge machinery　　　　　　　 　 como simples papel.  
如紙般崩潰。　　　　　　　　　collapses like paper. 　　　　　　　　A cola se dissolve  
麵糰讓開了路　　　　　　　　　The paste gives way　　　　　　　 　e todo o seu conteúdo  
與他所有的內涵，　　　　　　　and all his contents, 　　　　　　　　de perdão, de carícia,  
寬容，體貼，　　　　　　　　　forgiveness, sweetness, 　　　　　　 de pluma, de algodão,  
羽毛，棉花，　　　　　　　　　feathers, cotton, 　　　　　　　　 　 jorra sobre o tapete,  
迸裂到了地毯之上，　　　　　　burst out on the rug, 　　　　　　　 qual mito desmontado.  
像是一則傳聞撕裂開來。　　　　like a myth torn apart. 　　　　　　 Amanhã recomeço.  
明日我將再從頭來過。　　　　　Tomorrow I begin again.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **胡言亂語From梓**  
>  笨狗把雷米的初次奪走了！  
> 初戀、初吻和初體驗呀啊啊啊！  
> （準備小鞭抽打黑犬）  
> 而且還沒有告訴雷米他愛他（一抽）  
> 想讓雷米孤玲玲地自己一個人回家  
> 答應好的晚餐呢？（再抽）  
> 或是說笨狗狗自己將雷米當晚餐吃掉了？！  
> （某犬舔舔舌頭：嗯、鮮嫩欲滴的美味大餐！←被狼爪巴）  
> 與其對著月亮訴說情事  
> 何不就乾脆對雷米剖白呢？  
> 那三個字  
> 真是最簡單、  
> 同時也最困難的  
> 改變世界的關鍵點  
> 就在小天抉擇的那一瞬決定了未來  
>   
> 文中提及的冥河忘川（Lethe）來自拉丁文：遺忘  
> 是希臘神話中於冥界交會成冥河的支流之一  
> 也有說法是厄麗絲（Eris，引起特洛伊戰爭的傾軋女神）的女兒  
> 通往冥府的路由苦惱河／怨河（Acheron）注入悲嘆河／悲河（Cocytus），再由一位名為融洽（Charon）的船夫擺渡亡魂到彼岸的地獄大門，想上船的亡魂必須在唇上放上一枚銀幣做為過路費，否則只能在荒涼的死亡彼岸徘徊，受近乎及與折磨。  
> 忘川類似於東方的三途河、黃泉  
> 只要飲下河川的水，就可以忘卻痛苦、悲傷與煩惱等凡間一切往事  
> 還有在特洛伊戰爭中知名的阿基里斯（Achilles）右腳跟沒浸泡到的河水，便是冥河支流之一──守誓河／怒河（Styx）的河水唷XD  
> 冥河除了上述的四條以外，還有一條是火河（Phlegethon），據說用來將地獄分區用  
> 而海妖女（Sirens）住在海上的一座小島，會以迷人的歌聲誘惑水手致死，因為見過她們的人無一生還，所以其外貌不得而知  
>   
>   
> 結束了～（灑小花）  
> 人家在下一篇以前可以偷懶一下下嗎XDDD？  
> （…突然覺得背後涼颼颼的？）  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
